La hache et l'épée
by Syrene-T
Summary: Après la chute d'Erebor, nombreuses seront les aventures des nains et, notamment, celles de Thorin et Dwalin. La hache et l'épée seront nécessaires alors pour se bâtir un avenir.
1. La chanson du fer

**Cette fic est publiée dans le cadre du challenge de printemps du groupe "Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur". Le but était de s'inspirer d'un morceau musical ou d'une chanson. **

**Pour moi musique et écriture n'ont rien de commun, les mots n'ayant besoin d'aucun support autre que l'imagination de l'auteur comme de celle du lecteur, alors mon inspiration s'est limitée à quelques paroles de la chanson **_**Song of Durin**_** (Clamavi de Profundis), elle-même inspirée d'un poème de Tolkien : **

_**There beryl, pearl, and opal pale**_

_**Ad metal wrought like fishes'mail**_

_**Buckler and corslet, **__**axe and sword**_

_**And shining spears were laid in hoard.**_

**Vous l'aurez compris au vu du titre, je n'ai retenu que "axe and sword". La hache et l'épée, ce sont Dwalin et Thorin, frères d'armes et compagnons d'aventures. **

**Ce n'est pas une histoire d'un seul tenant mais plutôt un recueil de leurs aventures de jeunesse, après la chute d'Erebor (une histoire par chapitre théoriquement). **

**0000000**

Sous la pluie diluvienne qui ne cessait de tomber depuis près de cinq jours, la petite ville de mineurs paraissait recroquevillée sur elle-même comme un animal qui cherche à se protéger des intempéries. Peu de gens dans les rues transformées en ruisseaux, entre les murs assombris par l'eau qui peu à peu imprégnait la pierre dont ils étaient faits. Ici et là, un chien oublié dehors déambulait d'un air morose ou se pelotonnait dans un recoin en partie abrité. Le ciel était si bas et si sombre qu'on avait l'impression que les nuages touchaient les toits et que le jour avait définitivement renoncé à se lever.

A l'intérieur de la forge, l'humidité ambiante se conjuguant à la chaleur des foyers rendait l'atmosphère tout simplement étouffante. Pourtant, Thorin avait beau ruisseler de sueur, il s'en apercevait à peine. Maintenant fermement le métal rougi au bout d'une pince, il le martelait en cadence et mettait dans chaque coup de marteau une bonne partie de sa mauvaise humeur et de son ressentiment. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir écraser Smaug de la même manière qu'il forçait le métal à s'aplatir et se modeler à son idée. Smaug ! Bang ! fit le marteau sur le fer. Et bang ! Oh, ce maudit dragon, ce fléau qui… Thorin avala sa salive, amère comme du fiel, et fit résonner le métal encore plus fort. Inutile de penser encore à tout ça. Erebor était perdu à jamais. Ça avait beau lui arracher les entrailles de le reconnaître, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait y faire. Bang ! Et honnêtement, il avait bien d'autres soucis en tête. Bang ! Il y avait sa famille, il y avait son peuple, il y avait Thror dont l'état ne s'arrangeait pas, hélas… Bang ! Il y avait surtout cette multitude de nains privés de tout. Tous ces gens dont il se sentait responsable. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Bang ! Et lui, l'héritier des rois, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là à travailler pour des hommes ? Bang ! Oh bien sûr, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il lui fallait mettre sa fierté de côté, sans doute pour longtemps. Bang ! Le savoir ne rendait les choses ni plus agréables ni plus faciles.

Le métal siffla furieusement lorsqu'il le plongea dans l'eau - tziii !- et un nouveau nuage de vapeur brûlante vint augmenter encore la chaleur des lieux, cachant un instant le forgeron derrières ses volutes épaisses. Son visage et son corps rendirent encore de l'eau tandis qu'il battait des paupières pour protéger ses pupilles de la vapeur. Bon, à tout prendre, Thorin préférait encore travailler le métal que s'échiner dans une mine de charbon. Il n'avait pas toujours le choix. Il n'y avait pas toujours assez de travail à la forge. Dans les mines par contre, on avait toujours besoin de main d'œuvre. Et nombre des siens y travaillaient tout le jour.

Le nain essuya impatiemment ses yeux pour en chasser la sueur qui ruisselait sur son visage, rejeta en arrière ses mèches noires poissées de transpiration et se remit à marteler la pièce de métal, toujours avec autant d'animosité. En être arrivés là ! Son peuple avait été riche et puissant, mais Smaug avait anéanti des décennies de travail et de prospérité de son souffle embrasé. Maudit soit-il !

A quelques pas de là, deux autres nains, dont Dwalin, travaillaient également, chacun de son côté, plongés eux aussi dans leurs pensées. De toute manière, les activités de la forge sont si bruyantes qu'il ne faut pas espérer pouvoir se parler. Indépendamment de cela d'ailleurs, les nains préféraient ne pas parler en présence des hommes si ce n'était pas absolument indispensable. Dwalin venait de poser son marteau pour aller actionner le soufflet, trouvant son feu trop faible. Le ronflement puissant de l'instrument et le crépitement des flammes qui reprenaient vigueur se mêlèrent au bruit ambiant. Là-bas, le patron de la forge tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil. Il n'y allait pas de main morte, ce nain. Le patron aimait voir les ouvriers mettre du cœur à leur ouvrage mais il n'aurait tout de même pas fallu que cet olibrius fiche le feu à la boutique, à souffler comme ça... Mais non, il maîtrisait les choses, à l'évidence. Bon.

Une bonne heure plus tard, son ouvrage achevé, Thorin prit deux minutes pour souffler tout en regardant s'il n'avait rien oublié. Forger des outils pour les mineurs n'avait rien de très excitant mais chaque pièce valait son prix et il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de négliger le moindre sou. Ce n'était pas pour s'amuser qu'il était là. Si déplaisante que puisse être la situation, les nains avaient de la chance d'avoir trouvé cet endroit. Ces fichues mines étaient en pleine exploitation, donc on avait besoin de main d'œuvre. Et d'outils pour travailler sous terre. Pour être honnête, cela faisait bien les affaires des gens de Durin, retombés de toute leur hautaine opulence. Il y aurait un avenir, oui, mais il se gagnerait à la force du poignet et, comment disaient les hommes, déjà ? « A la sueur de son front ». Impossible d'y échapper.

Toujours aussi maussade, Thorin entreprit de ranger sommairement ses outils et son établi. Ses compagnons étaient partis un peu plus tôt, l'un après l'autre, lorsqu'ils avaient eux aussi eu terminé ce qu'ils avaient en cours. Le patron de la forge dut s'apercevoir que le dernier s'apprêtait à s'en aller également car il s'approcha l'air de rien, en traînant les pieds, et examina d'un œil auquel rien n'échappait le travail effectué et les outils neufs soigneusement déposés les uns à côté des autres. Il ne jugea pas utile de parler, pas plus d'ailleurs que Thorin, mais il approuva d'un court hochement de tête. Ces nains, pensait-il, ils ne sont pas commodes, vraiment, et franchement il ne les appréciait pas trop. Mais question boulot, rien à redire. A la limite, il préférait employer un ou deux nains que trois ou quatre hommes. Il avait un employé permanent, et un aide qui n'était autre que son fils. Le petit ne s'occupait encore que de balayer, activer le soufflet à l'occasion (pas pour les nains, qu'ils se débrouillent, le père ne souhaitait pas voir son enfant s'approcher trop près de ces sauvages là), rangeait un peu. L'employé, qu'il avait formé lui-même, était un bon ouvrier. Mais avec les mineurs qui avaient constamment besoin d'outils et de wagonnets pour travailler, ils étaient parfois débordés. Avant l'arrivée des nains, le patron avait dû faire appel à des aides extérieurs. Certains en ville avaient été contents de trouver un apport d'argent supplémentaire, en dehors de leurs activités habituelles, mais ils avaient tout à apprendre. Ces gens de Durin, puisqu'ils se nommaient ainsi eux-mêmes, étaient déjà des experts. Franchement. Le patron n'aurait pas fait mieux lui-même, il le reconnaissait volontiers. Or un bon outil se vend un bon prix et vous amène une bonne clientèle. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Il fit signe à Thorin de le suivre et lui remit son salaire du jour. Le nain vérifia d'un coup d'œil que la somme y était puis l'empocha, toujours sans un mot, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, le contraste de température le saisit. La soir tombait et la fraîcheur était agréable après ces heures passées dans la fournaise. La pluie par contre, il s'en serait volontiers passé. Il fut trempé jusqu'aux os avant même d'avoir atteint le bout de la rue.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes, en marchant d'un bon pas, pour sortir de la ville et rejoindre le misérable campement que les siens avaient érigé en dehors de la ville. Comme chaque jour, Thorin eut le cœur serré en voyant les tentes de fortune et les huttes de planches qui leur tenaient lieu d'habitation. Dans le crépuscule noyé de pluie, le spectacle était encore plus lugubre. Il n'était malheureusement pas en leurs moyens d'avoir mieux. Pas pour le moment.

\- Ça viendra, pensa le prince avec force, comme une promesse qu'il se serait faite à lui-même. Oui, ça viendra. Nous ne serons pas toujours des gueux courant les chemins.

Il avait un projet, dont il avait longuement parlé avec Balin et Dwalin, ainsi que Thrain et Thror, bien que ce dernier ne soit plus accessible à grand-chose depuis qu'il avait perdu l'Arkenstone : traverser les Monts Brumeux pour trouver quelque part un endroit où s'établir et recommencer à zéro. Thror estimait que c'était inutile, il pensait plutôt à reprendre la Moria, l'ancien royaume des nains. Heureusement il en parlait vaguement, marmottant entre ses dents, sans vraiment prendre d'initiative. Reprendre la Moria... Thorin pensait qu'avant toute chose, il fallait assurer la subsistance de leur peuple tout entier, la sécurité des femmes et des enfants. Il serait temps plus tard. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de s'opposer directement à Thror mais il faisait de son mieux pour temporiser tout en mettant en œuvre ses propres plans. Traverser les Monts Brumeux avec la multitude des rescapés d'Erebor était une entreprise ardue et périlleuse qui devait se préparer minutieusement. Pour réussir, ils auraient besoin de matériel et de vivres. Donc d'argent. Car personne n'avait pu sauver grand-chose en fuyant Erebor. Et en attendant d'avoir mieux que cette vie errante et misérable, il leur fallait bien à tous assurer le quotidien.

Sous l'instigation de Thorin, les survivants s'étaient séparés en plusieurs groupes : ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour pouvoir trouver du travail et survivre tous ensemble. Là encore c'était temporaire. La consigne était la suivante : s'efforcer de faire quelques économies, acheter ce qui pourrait être utile à la suite de leur voyage et se retrouver au printemps pour franchir les Montagnes de Brume, impraticables en hiver de toute façon.

Certains des rescapés avaient préféré se rendre dans les Monts de Fer demander asile à leurs cousins. Balin pronostiquait que certains, s'ils parvenaient à faire leur trou parmi les hommes, y resteraient par la suite et ne reviendraient pas au printemps. Eh bien ! Qu'ils restent s'ils le désiraient, répondait Thorin. Cela ne changeait rien à son plan. Tout de même, l'approche de l'hiver l'angoissait, il ne pouvait le nier. Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas à affronter les rigueurs et les dangers des Monts Brumeux mais il allait falloir survivre pendant de longs mois dans ces abris misérables. S'il venait à faire trop froid, il faudrait sacrifier une partie de l'argent obtenu pour que les plus faibles puissent trouver refuge dans quelque auberge, entre des murs solides et bien chauffés. Un regain de rage envahit le prince, qui pour la dix millionième fois au moins maudit Smaug de toute son âme. Cette saleté de dragon !

Avec effort, il repoussa sa colère qui ne lui servait à rien dans l'immédiat. Passer l'hiver, oui. Il allait falloir en priorité acheter des couvertures et des vêtements chauds.

Thorin soupira et se mit à la recherche de Balin, auquel il remit la quasi totalité de l'argent qu'il avait gagné à la forge, son vieil ami ayant été promu trésorier et gestionnaire de leurs pauvres biens. Il ne conserva ce qui était nécessaire à faire vivre les siens pendant quelques jours.

\- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda son ami en le voyant s'éloigner.

\- Prendre un bain, grogna Thorin. Je pue comme un fauve.

Il s'achemina vers la rivière paresseuse qui coulait près de leur campement. Au moins ils avaient de l'eau en abondance, pour boire, cuisiner et se laver quand ils en avaient le temps. La pluie battante avait transpercé les vêtements de Thorin, se mêlant à sa sueur, mais en réalité ce n'était pas tant pour des raisons hygiéniques qu'il recherchait la fraîcheur de l'onde : il avait la tête en feu et le cerveau en ébullition à force de ressasser des pensées si sombres. Lorsqu'il arriva au bord de l'eau, il y trouva Dwalin qui terminait ses propres ablutions en pestant tant et plus à cause de la pluie, laquelle pourtant commençait à cesser.

Assurément, se baigner sous l'averse pouvait paraître étrange, mais rien ne remplace un vrai bain, surtout pour retirer la crasse et la sueur. C'était encore pire lorsqu'il fallait passer des heures au fond d'une mine de charbon. Les nains ont beau ne pas être très délicats, il y a des limites. Et aucune naine ne voyait revenir ses proches, noirs de la tête aux pieds, sans exiger qu'ils se lavent avant de mettre du charbon partout ! Ils vivaient tous dans des taudis, certes, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Ils se trouvaient un peu à l'écart du campement et Thorin, tout en retirant ses bottes, avisa la lance dont son ami s'était muni et qu'il avait fichée en terre le temps de s'habiller, histoire de pouvoir s'en saisir immédiatement en cas de besoin. La Terre du Milieu n'est pas à proprement parler un endroit paisible et mieux valait prendre ses précautions. Leurs armes de guerre étaient rangées, peut-être pour longtemps, mais cela n'excluait pas la prudence. Le prince quant à lui conservait toujours sur lui une dague, au cas où. Il se dévêtit et se glissa dans l'eau en grognant vigoureusement contre sa température vraiment très fraîche.

\- Mauviette ! ricana Dwalin depuis la berge (en se gardant bien de parler des jurons que lui-même avait poussé un peu plus tôt pour les mêmes raisons).

Dwalin n'aurait pas parlé à Thorin de cette manière en présence de tiers. Même son propre frère. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, la différence de rang s'estompait et ils retrouvaient leur camaraderie d'adolescents. Un jour viendrait, bien plus proche qu'ils ne l'imaginaient tous les deux, où Thror et Thrain ayant disparu et Thorin prenant la tête des siens, ces derniers vestiges de leur jeunesse s'estomperaient définitivement. Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là et comme Thorin savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir sur les propos de son ami, ces fausses chamailleries avaient le don de le détendre. C'était si reposant de se reporter ainsi dans un passé encore récent où la vie était facile et où il n'avait pas de soucis si écrasants ! Il esquissa donc un vague sourire, répondit par principe un mot que par respect il n'aurait jamais prononcé devant Thrain ou Thror puis se plongea la tête sous l'eau. Son corps s'habituait à la température de l'eau, il relâcha ses muscles noués. Il émergea quelques pas plus loin, rejeta en arrière sa tignasse noire et se frictionna avec les mains. La pluie avait pratiquement cessé mais la nuit était presque complète.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau, Thorin s'aperçut que Dwalin était toujours là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je voulais te parler.

\- Je t'écoute.

Dwalin avait réfléchi à la future traversée des Montagnes de Brume. Tous savaient que ce serait long et difficile et la priorité des nains serait de protéger à tous les prix leurs femmes et leurs enfants. Leur peuple engendre peu de filles. Et malheureusement, un certain nombre d'entre elles n'avaient pas survécu à l'attaque de Smaug. Elles étaient donc à l'heure actuelle le bien le plus précieux de ceux qui avaient survécu.

Tout en parlant des mesures à prendre, les deux nains marchèrent lentement le long de la rivière. Parler ainsi d'avenir leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Non, ils ne seraient pas toujours des vagabonds obligés de composer avec les hommes !

La pluie avait cessé mais la nature dégouttait d'eau. La nuit était complète et la rivière frissonnait sous le souffle d'un petit vent chargé d'humidité. On entendait bruire les roseaux et, au loin, la vague rumeur qui montait de leur camp. La conversation tomba. Soudain, mus par le même instinct de chasseur, Thorin et Dwalin s'immobilisèrent en même temps, les yeux fixés sur l'onde noire et brillante. Ils avaient tous deux perçu le friselis anormal de l'eau. A deux mètres de la rive, une tête ronde creva la surface. Elle était dotée de deux oreilles tout aussi rondes, de grands yeux circulaires et s'ornait d'une magnifique paire de moustaches.

Les nains se tenaient sous le vent et près d'un bouquet d'arbres dans l'ombre duquel ils disparaissaient. La loutre n'éventa pas leur présence et prit pattes sur la berge. Elle tenait un gros poisson entre ses mâchoires et elle entreprit tranquillement de dévorer sa proie. Dwalin esquissa un mouvement à peine perceptible pour lever sa lance. Tout aussi discrètement, Thorin lui effleura le bras pour lui faire signe de ne pas bouger. Dans l'ombre épaisse, les deux amis ne se devinaient qu'à grand peine, pourtant Dwalin suivit du regard le mouvement bref de son ami qui, du menton, lui désignait un point un peu en aval de l'endroit où la bête festoyait. Deux silhouettes plus petites venaient de sortir de l'eau. L'une d'elle portait une anguille dans sa gueule et l'autre la lui disputait. Les deux petites créatures miaulaient et crachaient férocement. Elles s'approchèrent de la loutre adulte qui leur attribua à chacune un petit coup de langue, puis leur permit de terminer le poisson déjà presque entièrement dévoré.

Dwalin connaissait si bien son ami qu'il sentit que Thorin souriait dans la pénombre. Et il savait pourquoi : il n'était pas si sentimental d'ordinaire, mais après la perte d'Erebor et la mort de tant des leurs, c'était bon de voir la vie. La petite scène de famille qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Lorsque les loutres replongèrent toutes les trois, sans doute pour chercher de quoi compléter leur dîner, les nains reprirent le chemin de leur campement. Quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient à nouveau.

Ils se séparèrent en arrivant et chacun s'en alla de son côté retrouver ses proches, pour prendre un maigre repas et dormir quelques heures avant de retourner s'échiner pour les hommes. Ah, ils étaient bien loin, autant dire oubliés, le confort et le luxe d'Erebor. Et mieux valait d'ailleurs les oublier en effet, puisque rien ne pourrait les ramener.

Au matin, sous un ciel toujours maussade, Thorin et Dwalin reprirent le chemin de la ville. Le maître de forge avait dit qu'il y aurait encore du travail pour eux ce jour-là. Pourtant, une mauvaise surprise attendait les deux amis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent : trois hommes, qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir déjà vus, se tenaient devant la porte de la forge. Rien d'extraordinaire à cela en soi, excepté le fait que dès que les deux nains parurent au bout de la rue, l'un d'eux les désigna à ses compagnons. Tous trois alors les fixèrent avec hargne tandis qu'ils approchaient.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on nous attend, fit Dwalin.

Thorin approuva d'un mouvement de tête, sans répondre. Ça sentait les ennuis, bien qu'il ne puisse en déterminer ni la raison ni l'origine. Les deux amis continuèrent à avancer, tranquilles en apparence, en réalité se tenant sur le qui-vive. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à hauteur des hommes, Thorin prit sur lui pour parler d'un ton neutre :

\- Laissez-nous passer, fit-il. Nous avons à faire.

\- T'as rien à faire ici, le nain ! rétorqua l'un des hommes. Ni toi ni aucun des tiens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? gronda Dwalin en se hérissant.

\- Je dis que quand il y a du travail ici, il est pour nous. Vous nous volez notre ouvrage et notre gagne-pain. Alors dégagez !

\- Personne ne me parle sur ce ton ! rétorqua le guerrier en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Dwalin.

Thorin le retint par le bras. Il savait que son ami et lui pouvaient aisément venir à bout de ces trois cul-terreux, qui n'étaient nullement des combattants. Il ne serait même pas nécessaire de les tuer. Juste leur botter les fesses de la bonne manière pour les convaincre une bonne fois de tenir leurs distances. A ceci près que s'ils faisaient cela, ils se mettraient toute la ville à dos. Et ça, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Thorin n'avait pas cessé de le répéter à tous les siens : pas de bagarre, pas d'histoire, pas de problème avec les hommes. D'un autre côté, outre que pas plus que son compagnon d'armes il n'appréciait tellement qu'on lui parle de cette manière, ils avaient besoin de ce travail. Thorin regretta l'absence de Balin. Diplomate, ce dernier savait négocier même dans les situations difficiles, sans jamais perdre son sang-froid.

\- Vous avez compris ? insista abruptement l'un des hommes. Fichez le camp !

Là, ça allait un peu trop loin. Thorin sentit lui aussi la moutarde lui monter au nez.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, et j'irai où bon me semblera.

Mais il savait déjà que la partie était perdue. Mieux valait encore avaler l'insulte que risquer de se faire éjecter des abords de la ville et perdre leurs moyens de subsistance.

C'est alors que la porte de la forge s'ouvrit, dans le dos des trois mécontents, pour laisser apparaître le patron.

\- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda-t-il paisiblement.

Thorin le soupçonnait de savoir parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir, mais déjà les trois contestataires exposaient leurs griefs :

\- Depuis que ces nains sont là, fit l'un, vous ne faites plus jamais appel à nous pour le travail. Pourtant, je sais qu'on vous commande régulièrement des outils. C'est à nous que vous devriez vous adresser.

Le maître de forge cala sa courte pipe entre ses dents et, toujours sans élever le ton, rétorqua :

\- Je m'adresse à qui me chante. C'est moi qui décide. Entre un amateur et un forgeron confirmé, je choisis le second.

Comme l'autre allait protester, il ajouta :

\- Justement je viens de recevoir une nouvelle commande. Plutôt importante. J'ai besoin de main d'œuvre. Voilà ce que je vous propose : vous venez, tout de suite, les nains aussi.

Il laissa courir son regard sur chacun de ceux qui se trouvaient là :

\- On verra d'ici midi qui en aura fait le plus et de quelle facture. C'est aux meilleurs que je ferai à nouveau appel par la suite.

\- C'est pas normal ! protesta son interlocuteur. La question devrait pas se poser.

Cette fois, le patron retira sa pipe de sa bouche et répliqua sèchement :

\- Je suis maître chez moi. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Thorin serra les dents. Il ne savait pas de quoi ces hommes vivaient ordinairement et honnêtement, il s'en fichait. Il n'allait sûrement pas leur céder le terrain s'il avait le moyen de faire autrement. Même si cela lui coûtait de devoir en passer par ce.. cette… cette compétition ? Ridicule. Oh que oui ! Certes, c'était une solution inespérée au problème posé par ces grommeleurs. Certes. Mais oh ! Que cela écorchait rudement son orgueil ! Comme si devoir travailler pour les hommes ne suffisait pas. Voilà qu'en plus… ah ! Il croisa le regard de Dwalin, légèrement interrogateur et fit un léger signe d'assentiment. S'il fallait en passer par là... Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent tout droit vers les établis qu'ils utilisaient d'habitude. Les feux étaient déjà allumés.

\- Finissons-en, grogna Thorin.

\- Avant de finir, il faudrait déjà commencer, observa Dwalin, pratique.

Son ami ne releva pas. Il se contenta d'échanger avec lui un rapide coup d'œil. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, autant relever le défi avec brio. Ah, on voulait les mettre à l'épreuve ? Très bien, on allait voir ce qu'on allait voir. Après s'être enquis de ce qu'il y avait à faire, ils retroussèrent leurs manches et se saisirent des outils.

Le maître de forge de son côté, sans faire d'autre commentaire, retourna à ses propres affaires. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute quant aux vainqueurs du "concours". Il savait déjà comment travaillaient les uns et les autres. Les nains l'emporteraient sans difficulté. Ce n'était pas pour les aider qu'il était intervenu, cela étant. Que non. Il l'avait fait dans son propre intérêt. En coupant court à une querelle qui ne menait nulle part et faisait perdre du temps à tout le monde alors qu'il y avait du pain sur la planche, déjà. Et en prenant une main d'œuvre plus importante en ce jour où il en avait besoin, ce qui ferait avancer l'ouvrage plus rapidement, même s'il n'était pas équivalent dans les deux "groupes" en présence. Ainsi, il était gagnant sur toute la ligne.

\- C'est ça, les affaires, pensa-t-il. Et puis bon, ils n'ont pas à se plaindre, après tout. Tout le monde a eu ce qu'il voulait.

Il reconnut toutefois, au cours des heures qui suivirent, que c'était un beau spectacle. Oui, c'était le mot qui convenait. Les feux ronflaient comme les fournaises de Morgoth, les soufflets grinçaient allègrement en faisant entendre leur longue plainte rauque et surtout, le bruit des marteaux faisant résonner le métal retentissait sans relâche, parfaitement rythmés. Le patron se rendit vite compte que les nains avaient décidé de donner une leçon aux autres (ce qui du reste l'arrangeait bien). Ah, l'orgueil des nains ! Tout de même, deux heures plus tard, en son for intérieur le maître de forge s'avoua que bien qu'il ne soit vraiment pas un novice il aurait eu du mal à suivre une cadence pareille. Des étincelles s'élevaient des enclumes, montant en gerbes scintillantes vers le plafond et jamais, jamais le rythme des coups ne variait ni ne ralentissait. A force, cela avait quelque chose d'ensorcelant, presque d'exaltant. Comme un hymne barbare réveillant des choses enfouies depuis longtemps au fond des âmes. Le patron était sûr qu'il continuerait à l'entendre à la fin de la journée, jusque dans ses rêves. La chanson du fer finissait toujours par vous remplir la tête mais là c'était un concert à deux voix et sa tonalité était puissante : à présent, Thorin et Dwalin s'étaient mis à deux pour marteler la pièce à laquelle ils étaient en train de donner forme. Cela permettait de donner des coups très rapprochés, l'un abattant son marteau, toujours avec précision, tandis que l'autre levait le bras pour prendre son élan. Leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement synchronisés, presque mécaniques, tandis que la puissance des coups, qui paraissait réveiller les sonorités les plus profondes du métal, s'alliant à la cadence, cette fois très rapide, avait vraiment quelque chose de sauvage. Pourtant il suffisait de voir le visage concentré des deux nains, éclairés par en-dessous par la lueur sanglante émanant du fer chauffé à blanc et les escarbilles qui jaillissaient à chaque coup de marteau, pour voir qu'ils apportaient à leur ouvrage toute leur science de forgerons. Jamais ils n'accepteraient de laisser ne serait-ce que supposer que pour aller plus vite ils avaient bâclé l'ouvrage ! Leur fierté le leur interdisait absolument.

000

Comme prévu, les nains l'emportèrent de loin sur leurs concurrents. Cela ne parut d'ailleurs leur faire ni chaud ni froid et ne changea rien ni à leur mutisme ni à leur réserve habituelle.

Ils étaient tous comme ça, songea le patron. Tous ceux qu'il avait pu rencontrer, en tous cas, ne se forçant à prononcer quelques mots que lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement et n'extériorisant jamais leurs sentiments, s'ils en avaient. Certains pensaient d'ailleurs que justement, les nains ne ressentaient rien. C'était bizarre, tout de même. Par curiosité, le maître de forge s'approcha de la fenêtre lorsque, le soir venu, Thorin et Dwalin s'en allèrent, ensemble cette fois, après avoir perçu leur salaire. Ils n'avaient parcouru que quelques mètres lorsqu'ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et, spontanément, se tapèrent dans la main en un signe universel de victoire et de complicité.

Le maître de forge s'en sentit curieusement soulagé. Presque content. Finalement, si réservés qu'ils puissent paraître, ces lascars une fois entre eux manifestaient bien quelque ressenti. Ça les rendait du même coup plus accessibles, moins étrangers.

Totalement indifférents aux querelles et aux pensées des uns et des autres, les nuages gris s'écartèrent au couchant pour laisser passer un mince rayon de soleil, qui colora les nuages de pourpre et d'orangé.

**00000000**

**Ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche. Bien que ****je ne promette pas de publications régulières**** pour cette fic, j'ai des pistes et des idées pour les chapitres suivants. Ici, ni Thorin ni Dwalin n'ont eu à se servir ni de la hache, ni de l'épée. ****Mais il en sera autrement une fois qu'ils seront dans les Monts Brumeux. **

**P.S. : mon grand-père maternel était forgeron. Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire mais ma mère m'a souvent raconté ses souvenirs d'enfant à ce sujet et je les utilisés dans ce chapitre. C'est elle qui m'a dit que voir son père travailler, manier le feu et le métal, réveillait en elle quelque chose d'atavique, mais aussi une fascination qu'elle n'a jamais oubliée. **


	2. La hache et l'épée

**Les chapitres qui suivent sont dédiés à ******LYLAOÏ dans le cadre des voeux 2020 du salon "Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonn humeur"****

****0000000****

L'immense convoi constitué par les nains chassés d'Erebor semblait s'étirer interminablement le long des sentiers à pic des Monts Brumeux. Le printemps avait tiédi l'air et dégagé les cols bloqués par la neige et, comme convenu, tous ceux qui espéraient trouver un endroit où fonder un nouveau royaume pour tout recommencer s'étaient retrouvés, puis mis en route. Nul n'ignorait que le chemin serait long, pénible et périlleux. Le pire étant sans doute l'incertitude dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous : ils ne savaient pas exactement où ils allaient, où ils iraient, si leur rêve avait une chance de se réaliser. Certains avaient d'ailleurs refusé de s'engager dans une telle aventure, précisément pour ces raisons, et avaient préféré chercher par eux-mêmes un endroit où vivre, sans avoir à traverser la moitié de la Terre du Milieu dans un but aussi aléatoire. Ceux qui avaient suivi la famille royale déchue de son trône avaient l'espoir de jours meilleurs et cet espoir les soutenait tant bien que mal à travers leurs épreuves.

Sans relâche, de petits groupes bien armés allaient de l'avant, en éclaireurs, afin de repérer le chemin à suivre et d'en évaluer les risques. Avec une telle multitude derrière eux, femmes, enfants, vieillards, malades etc, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'aller au hasard.

Ils se relayaient pour accomplir cette mission et, ce soir-là, le petit groupe commandé par Thorin et son ami Dwalin décida de camper sur un surplomb rocheux sous lequel s'étendait un profond ravin. Ils étaient satisfaits de leur journée. Il fallait parfois plusieurs jours pour trouver un passage praticable, après d'innombrables demi-tours sur des sentiers dont beaucoup finissaient en cul de sac. C'était une tâche lente et pénible. Les Monts Brumeux ressemblaient à un immense labyrinthe, dans lequel il était laborieux de se retrouver. Sans compter que le danger n'était pas exempt. Quelques jours plus tôt, le groupe d'éclaireurs qui les avaient précédés était tombé au détour d'un passage escarpé sur toute une famille d'ours. La femelle, flanquée de ses petits, était tout de suite devenue hargneuse et jamais sans doute nains n'avaient si vite battus en retraite ! Les ordres de Thrain étaient clairs : nous avons besoin de tout le monde et nous ne pouvons perdre du temps. Evitez les affrontements inutiles et tout ce qui pourrait nous retarder.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois les éclaireurs avaient eu de la chance. Ils avaient trouvé du premier coup, avaient poussé assez loin pour s'assurer que le chemin était libre et de ce fait, ce soir-là, l'ambiance était presque détendue, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent depuis la chute d'Erebor. Ils étaient neuf en tout, qui avaient allumé un feu dissimulé entre quelques pierres et sorti de leurs sacs leurs maigres rations de voyage.

\- Prêt à passer une nuit de veille à la dure, mon gars ? s'enquit gaiement l'un des nains en s'adressant à Rori, le plus jeune de leur petit groupe.

Il y eut des sourires narquois alentours, dénués de méchanceté. Celui à qui s'adressait ces taquineries sortait à peine de l'adolescence et il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir été accepté en tant qu'éclaireur. C'était sa toute première mission d'adulte.

\- Autant que toi, répliqua-t-il, légèrement piqué.

Les nains se mirent à rire. Cela faisait du bien. Ils n'avaient plus tellement d'occasion de rire depuis que Smaug avait fondu des cieux pour mettre à sac leur royaume.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? s'indigna Rori. Le prince Thrain m'a accepté parmi les éclaireurs, ce n'est pas sans raison ! Je suis aussi capable que vous tous.

\- La nuit, fit malicieusement l'un de ses compagnons, il y a toutes sortes de créatures dangereuses qui rôdent dans ces montagnes. Elles n'ont peut-être pas encore osé s'en prendre à nous à cause de notre nombre, mais qui sait si un petit groupe comme le nôtre ne va pas les attirer ?

\- Je sais me battre ! assura Rori.

\- Ne t'emballe pas, fiston, fit un autre nain en lui lançant une bourrade amicale. On le sait que tu es aussi capable qu'un autre.

Il sourit et ajouta :

\- Quant à te battre, tu as appris sur les terrains d'entraînement, mais crois-moi : tu sauras ce que se battre veut dire quand tu auras vu Thorin et Dwalin à l'œuvre.

\- La hache et l'épée, précisa un autre éclaireur avec bonne humeur.

Devant l'air surpris de Rori il ajouta :

\- C'est comme ça qu'on les surnommait avant. A Erebor.

Tout en parlant, il adressa un clin d'œil aux deux intéressés, qui mastiquaient lentement leurs rations du soir. Il y eut un léger silence. Ce n'était même pas de la flatterie, c'était l'expression de ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

\- Dwalin, fit l'un, mit en humeur de plaisanter, je voudrais bien t'affronter à nouveau sur un terrain d'entraînement. Tu vieillis, je crois, je serais curieux de savoir si tu es toujours aussi rapide.

\- Quand tu veux, renvoya Dwalin sans la moindre acrimonie.

\- Si seulement ! soupira un autre. Si nous avions encore du temps pour ça.

\- Et si nous avions des terrains d'entraînement, ajouta un autre, pratique.

Rori jeta un rapide coup d'œil par en-dessous à Thorin et Dwalin. Leur réputation de combattants n'était plus à faire, certes. Comme il était encore très jeune, il se demanda s'il aurait l'audace de se mesurer à l'un d'eux à l'entraînement ? Enfin, c'était une question purement théorique car, comme venaient de le remarquer les autres, il n'était plus question de ce genre de chose pour les errants qu'ils étaient devenus. Et il se passerait bien du temps avant que cela ne change. Les nains continuaient à plaisanter sur le sujet, heureux de se détendre en faisant fi du présent, essayant de croire, pour un très court laps de temps, que rien n'avait changé, oubliant leurs soucis quotidiens pour un petit moment.

L'attaque fut si soudaine et si brutale qu'elle les prit tous au dépourvu. Par dizaines, ils surgirent de partout, de derrière chaque rocher, on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils sortaient du sol lui-même.

\- Des gobelins !

Ils le savaient tous qu'ils ne pouvaient espérer franchir les Monts Brumeux sans avoir tôt ou tard maille à partir avec ces être répugnants et dégénérés. Jusqu'à présent ils avaient eu de la chance, ils n'en avaient pas vu trace. Jusqu'à ce soir. Les nains bondirent sur leurs pieds, les armes à la main. L'un d'eux lança un coup de pied dans le feu de camp, projetant des tisons à la tête de l'un des assaillants qui hurla en sautant en arrière, mais un autre bondit sur les épaules du nain et lui plongea une lame dans la poitrine. Dos à dos, Thorin et Dwalin faisaient face à la horde, creusant les rangs ennemis de leurs coups, sans pour autant que le nombre des assaillants paraisse jamais décroître.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux ! cria quelqu'un.

\- Thorin, il a raison ! renchérit Dwalin. On n'a aucune chance.

Thorin s'était fait la même réflexion. Pourtant, il aperçut soudain une ouverture dans le grouillement infect qui les assaillait et il prit aussitôt sa décision :

\- Par-là ! Suivez-moi !

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les nains n'avaient pas d'autre alternative que la fuite s'ils voulaient survivre, mais les gobelins eux n'étaient clairement pas disposés à les laisser faire. Les éclaireurs encore en vie s'élancèrent sur le chemin abrupt qui longeait le vide tout en combattant de manière presque désespérée. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'ils se sortent de ce traquenard !

\- Thorin ! cria soudain Dwalin. Ici, on a une chance !

Il tendait le bras vers le gouffre. Rori, qui suivit des yeux son mouvement, ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- En cercle ! hurla Thorin. Il faut les contenir !

Dos au vide, les nains s'arrêtèrent, frappant sans relâche sur les hordes qui revenaient sans cesse à la charge, enragées et obstinées malgré leurs pertes.

Dwalin seul ne se battait plus. Protégé par la ligne (l'arc de cercle, plutôt) formée par ses compagnons, il fourra sa hache de guerre entre les mains de l'un d'eux pour lui prendre la lance avec laquelle il se défendait puis, rapidement, fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait à l'épaule. Il l'avait hâtivement ramassé avant de quitter le lieu du campement. Dwalin était un nain pratique qui ne perdait jamais de vue l'essentiel. Or ce sac contenait du matériel de première nécessité. Et aussi une corde qu'il se hâta de sortir. Il en transperça l'extrémité avec la pointe de la lance puis, de toutes ses forces, projeta l'arme vers l'autre côté du ravin. Elle se ficha profondément dans le tronc d'un arbre solitaire, sur la falaise d'en face. C'était la vue de cet arbre qui avait fait dire à Dwalin qu'il y avait une chance à cet endroit. Le plus difficile restait cependant à faire.

\- Viens là, petit ! cria-t-il en saisissant Rori par l'épaule et en le tirant en arrière.

\- Eh ! protesta le jeune nain. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je veux me battre !

\- Tu es le plus léger, rétorqua Dwalin d'un ton catégorique. Ne discute pas. Tu vas traverser et attacher la corde de l'autre côté. Dépêche ! On ne tiendra pas longtemps.

\- Fais vite ! cria Thorin comme pour confirmer. On ne les contiendra plus pendant des heures !

Rori comprit et hocha la tête.

\- Je vais tenir la corde, fit Dwalin. Je vais donner du mou. Laisse-toi glisser. La lance ne tiendra pas très longtemps non plus. Si elle lâche, cramponne-toi ! Je te retiendrai.

Rori empoigna la corde entre ses gants d'épéiste et fit comme on le lui demandait : il se laissa glisser dans le vide. La corde n'était pas tendue, Dwalin la dévidait à mesure, afin que le poids du garçon pèse le moins possible sur la lance. Rori toucha des pieds la paroi de l'autre côté et se hissa rapidement, ses doigts se crispant nerveusement sur la corde : il sentait qu'au-dessus de lui, la prise faiblissait. Tout en grimpant, il s'efforça de se rassurer en se rappelant que Dwalin maintenait toujours l'autre extrémité de la corde. Si ça lâchait au-dessus de lui, il ferait un magnifique pendule… mais du moins il n'irait pas s'écraser au fond du gouffre. En tous cas, en théorie. Heureusement, il était jeune et agile. Il parvint à prendre pied sur le bord de la falaise avant que la lame de la lance, qui avait commencé à sortir du tronc de l'arbre, ne soit complètement arrachée. Rori poussa un soupir de soulagement et n'eut plus alors qu'à nouer solidement la corde autour de l'arbre.

\- C'est bon ! lança Dwalin de l'autre côté. Allez, les gars !

L'un des nains glissa à terre au moment où il prononçait ces mots. Dwalin glissa un bras sous le sien, le releva et le tira en arrière. Chacun des survivants empoigna alors la corde, la serra de toutes ses forces, puis tous sautèrent dans le vide, sous les cris de rage des gobelins.

Ce fut assez chaotique. Surtout l'arrivée contre la paroi de l'autre côté : plus d'un reçu les pieds de son voisin dans la figure ou dans le dos, mais cela n'empêcha personne de grimper. Ils se hissèrent l'un après l'autre cette fois, les premiers en haut aidant les suivants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous pris pied sur la falaise, blottis derrière le tronc de l'arbre afin d'éviter les flèches, heureusement peu nombreuses, envoyées par leurs ennemis.

\- On s'en est sortis ! fit l'un des nains. Je n'y croyais pas.

\- Pas encore, rétorqua Thorin. Ils vont nous poursuivre. Ils grimpent mieux que nous. Ils vont franchir le ravin, sois en sûr. Nous avons un peu d'avance, alors ne perdons pas de temps.

\- Thorin, fit Dwalin.

Du menton, il désigna le nain qu'il soutenait toujours, qu'il avait maintenu lorsqu'ils avaient franchi le gouffre et qu'il avait aidé à grimper. Il était gravement blessé et le sang jaillissait à flots de sa blessure.

\- Faites un pansement, vite ! ordonna Thorin. Comprimez la plaie. Dépêchons.

L'un des nains sacrifia son manteau, qui fut déchiré pour en faire des bandes que l'on noua étroitement autour de la plaie. Adossé au tronc de l'arbre, tandis que les cris rageurs des gobelins continuaient à retentirent dans la nuit, le blessé murmura :

\- Laissez-moi ici. Je vais vous ralentir. Partez.

Thorin et Dwalin se regardèrent. Ils avaient perdu trois des leurs dans le combat. Celui-ci avait peut-être une chance s'il pouvait bénéficier à temps des soins d'un guérisseur, mais de cela il n'était pas question pour le moment. Et oui, transporter un blessé dans leur situation allait les ralentir.

\- On ne va pas l'abandonner ?! glapit Rori, épouvanté. Prince Thorin... Dwalin... on ne peut pas faire ça !

\- Tais-toi, petit, fit encore le blessé. Tu ne comprends pas.

\- On n'abandonne pas les nôtres, trancha Thorin. Nous nous relaierons pour le porter. Maintenant, filons.

Deux nains passèrent les bras du blessé sur leurs épaules en dépit de ses protestations et le groupe s'enfonça dans la nuit, les armes à la main. Ils avancèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, courant plus que marchant, forçant l'allure autant que le terrain le leur permettait, les oreilles tendues. Régulièrement, ceux qui soutenaient le blessé laissaient leur place à d'autres, afin d'économiser leurs forces. Ils cheminèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure. Tous commençaient à ressentir la fatigue et les respirations s'accéléraient à mesure que leur course dans le noir se poursuivait. Thorin ordonna une halte :

\- Deux minutes de repos. Inutile de nous épuiser. Nous devons garder la force de nous battre s'ils nous rejoignent.

Son regard tomba sur Rori. Même dans la nuit il pouvait voit ses traits tirés et sa pâleur. Le jeune nain haletait.

\- Tiens bon, dit Thorin en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Mais son humeur sombre perçait dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Thorin, fit Dwalin à voix basse, en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Le prince rejoignit son ami un peu à l'écart des autres.

\- On n'y arrivera pas, dit Dwalin nettement. Plusieurs sont blessés. Ils ne pourront pas soutenir cette allure. Les gobelins vont nous rattraper, c'est clair comme du cristal. Ils ne doivent plus être très loin derrière nous.

Thorin fit un signe d'assentiment, tout en regardant sa troupe. Comme le disait Dwalin, plusieurs portaient des blessures, légères en apparence mais qui à terme les affaiblissaient et les gênaient. Certains n'avaient pas osé s'asseoir pour souffler, de crainte de ne plus pouvoir se relever et se tenaient penchés en avant, les mains sur les cuisses, essayant de retrouver leur souffle. Ils allaient droit à l'échec et au massacre, c'était malheureusement évident. Sombre, Thorin hocha la tête pour approuver les paroles de son ami et tous deux se regardèrent. Comme toujours, ils se comprirent sans parler. A pas lents, ils rejoignirent le groupe.

\- Ils sont sûrement tout près, maintenant, dit Thorin, exprimant ainsi le sentiment général. Si on continue comme ça, ils vont nous rattraper et nous exterminer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda une voix lasse.

\- Vous allez continuer, tous, et chercher un abri pour prendre un peu de repos. Dès que le jour se lèvera, les gobelins réintègreront leurs cavernes. Vous retournerez au camp sans tarder pour faire soigner les blessés. Dwalin et moi allons attendre ici et tâcher d'attirer ces créatures répugnantes dans une autre direction.

Quelques protestations s'élevèrent, qu'il balaya avec mauvaise humeur.

\- C'est moi qui décide ! trancha-t-il. Je vous donne encore une minute pour souffler, ensuite vous ferez ce que je dis.

\- Moi je ne suis pas blessé, dit quelqu'un. Je reste avec vous.

\- Non. Les blessés auront besoin de ceux qui sont encore valides. Vous partez tous.

Quelques instants plus tard, le petit groupe se remit donc en marche, un peu ravigoté tant par ce bref repos que par l'espoir. Un seul demeura fermement sur place : Rori.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? le rabroua sèchement Thorin.

Le jeune nain croisa résolument son regard :

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche. Je n'abandonne pas mon prince.

\- Dégage, fit Dwalin, ou je te botte les fesses !

Rori n'était pas moins entêté que les autres nains et il voulut protester. Thorin n'était pas plus diplomate que son ami et il le coupa abruptement :

\- Tu es en train de nous faire perdre la seule chose dont nous manquons : du temps. Alors ne discute pas et va-t'en. C'est un ordre !

Rori comprit qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause et afficha une mine si maussade que Thorin prit sur lui pour adoucir ses propos :

\- Le chemin est encore long pour retrouver les nôtres, ce sera plus dur que tu ne le crois. S'il te reste des forces, alors prête-les à ceux qui ont perdu les leurs. Crois-moi, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour vous non plus. Mais je peux compter sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors dépêche-toi.

Le jeune nain soupira, un peu rasséréné tout de même (il est plus valorisant de se dire que l'on a une mission à accomplir que de penser qu'on se débarrasse de vous parce que vous êtes inutile) et il partit à la suite des autres. En lui-même pourtant, il se demandait... en toute honnêteté, il se sentait épuisé, vidé par cette bataille aussi brève que violente, l'hasardeuse traversée du ravin et cette marche forcée dans la nuit. Il jeta un bref regard en arrière, par-dessus son épaule, vers Thorin et Dwalin. "La hache et l'épée" c'était ainsi que l'un de ses compagnons les avaient surnommés. En quoi étaient-ils faits ces deux-là, pour paraître toujours frais comme des roses ? Ou alors, songea Rori, ou alors ils faisaient semblant. Dans ce cas, ils s'y prenaient fort bien. Hors de portée de ses oreilles, Dwalin était en train de ricaner :

\- Joli discours.

Son ami lui lança un regard noir.

\- Non, sérieusement. Il faut juste être jeune et avoir une cervelle d'étourneau pour y croire. Mais en dehors de ça, c'était parfait. Mon frère n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Thorin grogna entre ses dents et les choses s'arrêtèrent là, car Dwalin connaissait mieux que personne la patience limitée de son ami et, en outre, tous deux avaient mieux à faire qu'à se chamailler. Unissant leurs forces, ils commencèrent par faire rouler quelques rochers (dont un, de belle taille, qu'ils parvinrent non sans mal à faire basculer sur le côté), de sorte que le "sentier" (c'était un bien grand mot, "passage" aurait mieux convenu) suivi par leurs compagnons ne sois plus trop apparent. Puis ils effacèrent toutes les traces de leur mieux.

\- Ils risquent de flairer leur piste, remarqua Dwalin.

\- Il faut donc leur en fournir une autre. Plus fraîche.

Thorin tira son poignard et son ami, comprenant son idée, tendit automatiquement la main pour le lui prendre :

\- Non, laisse-moi faire.

\- Ça ne changera rien, dit Thorin. Il faudra le faire à tour de rôle pour conserver nos forces.

Dwalin ne répondit pas. Il remonta sa manche et s'entailla le bras. Dans la nuit, son sang parut presque noir. Le guerrier tendit le bras pour le laisser s'écouler sur le sol rocheux.

Les deux nains se remirent alors en marche, laissant derrière eux cette piste sanglante. Il ne fallait pas que les gobelins abandonnent en cours de route, pas avant d'être trop loin pour pouvoir encore rattraper leurs compagnons. Un chemin de sang était une bonne solution.

Thorin et Dwalin avaient pris le parti de monter vers les hauteurs, partant du principe que s'ils étaient rattrapés il leur serait plus facile de se défendre s'ils occupaient une position élevée par rapport à leurs ennemis. Au bout d'un moment, le prince posa un bandage sommaire sur le bras de son ami et prit le relais.

\- Du sang royal ! se gaussa Dwalin, peut-être pour cacher sa réprobation. Si ces pourritures ne nous suivent pas jusqu'aux confins des montagnes avec ça !

\- Très drôle, maugréa son compagnon.

Ils allaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, souvent forcés d'escalader des éboulis ou des amas de rocs. Les endroits où ils pouvaient courir se faisaient de plus en plus rares à mesure qu'ils gagnaient de l'altitude. Deux heures plus tard, essoufflés, ils firent une brève halte.

\- Ils gagnent du terrain, observa Dwalin, qui scrutait la nuit l'oreille tendue. On ne les distancera plus très longtemps.

\- L'aube est proche. Ils devront s'abriter de la lumière du jour. Il faut tenir encore un peu.

\- Ce n'est plus la peine de marquer notre piste, à présent. Ils sont autant dire sur nos talons. Donne ton bras.

A son tour, Dwalin enroula rapidement un pansement de fortune autour de l'avant-bras de son compagnon afin de comprimer l'entaille qu'il s'était faite, puis ils repartirent. Ils n'avaient pas de direction précise à suivre : étant donné le relief de plus en plus accidenté, les pentes de plus en plus abruptes, ils allaient où cela leur était possible. Le froid augmentait à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des sommets mais les nains sont résistants aux écarts de température. Au contraire, comme ils étaient tous deux en nage, la fraîcheur était presque bienvenue.

\- Arrêtons-nous, dit enfin Thorin.

Ils venaient d'atteindre une sorte d'encorbellement perché très haut, au sol presque plat.

\- Ici on pourra se battre facilement. Autant choisir l'endroit nous-mêmes.

Tous deux soufflaient bruyamment dans l'air glacé. Ils eurent le temps de reprendre leur respiration et de sentir leurs cœurs s'apaiser avant que la nuit s'emplisse de grattements, piétinements et piaillements, tout proches à présent.

\- Les voilà.

Les gobelins en effet ne tardèrent pas à surgirent. En ne découvrant que deux nains, certains parurent se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été trompés. Ils poussèrent des cris de rage et des sifflements furieux mais, comme les deux amis l'avaient espéré, il était trop tard à présent pour qu'ils songent à rebrousser chemin.

L'affrontement fut féroce. Adossés à la paroi de la montagne pour protéger leurs arrières, Thorin et Dwalin donnèrent toute leur mesure de combattants. Plus de dix fois, ils forcèrent la horde à reculer. Pourtant, ils avaient l'impression que plus ils tuaient de gobelins plus il en arrivait. C'était sans fin, comme dans un cauchemar. Les bras engourdis à force de frapper, ils commençaient à voir venir le moment où ils seraient submergés par le nombre quand brusquement, sans que rien l'ait laissé prévoir, leurs adversaires disparurent, abandonnant les cadavres des leurs, hurlant des menaces et des insanités qui résonnèrent un long moment sur les pentes de la montagne.

\- Tu crois que c'est un piège ?

\- Non. Regarde là-haut : le jour va bientôt se lever.

En effet, le ciel avait commencé à pâlir. Il faudrait encore un moment avant qu'il fasse clair mais les gobelins devaient rejoindre leurs cavernes, dont ils étaient sans doute assez éloignés.

Les deux nains restèrent où ils étaient, malgré l'odeur fade du sang qui emplissait l'air. Simplement ils s'assirent, toujours dos à la paroi (on n'est jamais trop prudent) et prirent un peu de repos.

\- Ça a été chaud. Je ne me voyais plus tenir très longtemps.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Rien de sérieux. Et toi ?

\- Pareil.

\- On devrait dormir un peu. Je prends le premier tour de veille.

\- D'accord.

Ils somnolèrent plus qu'autre chose, chacun à son tour, jusqu'à ce que le jour soit totalement levé et que la lumière ait gagné le fond des vallées. Ensuite ils s'occupèrent de leurs blessures, heureusement légères. Enfin, ils s'efforcèrent de se repérer.

\- Passons par les sommets, décida Thorin. Nous sommes presque en haut et nous irons plus vite pour rejoindre les nôtres. Nous nous sommes beaucoup éloignés et il ne faudrait pas être à nouveau surpris par la nuit.

Dwalin ne trouva rien à objecter, même s'il se méfiait du sens de l'orientation de son ami. Aussi tous les deux continuèrent-ils, plus sereinement cette fois, leur escalade. Quelques heures plus tard ils atteignirent en effet le sommet de la montagne et du même coup les neiges éternelles.

\- Nous avons laissé les nôtres là-bas, au sud-est, fit Dwalin en tendant le bras.

Thorin ne répondit pas. C'était encore un accord tacite entre eux. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, s'il n'aurait jamais toléré qu'on lui en fasse la remarque, le prince savait très bien qu'il était quasiment dépourvu de tout sens de l'orientation. Et Dwalin prenait les devants justement pour ne pas avoir à lui dire qu'il se trompait.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et bientôt arrivèrent sur un immense glacier qui au loin se confondait avec le ciel. Ici, le mot "immensité" prenait tout son sens. On avait vraiment l'impression d'être très loin de la terre, dans un autre monde. Acharnés, les deux nains continuèrent.

O0O

Le glacier s'étendait à perte de vue. Sous le brillant soleil de l'après-midi, la glace prenait des nuances bleues se déclinant en une large gamme, du bleu azur pareil à celui du ciel à un turquoise profond dans les failles ou les crevasses qui s'ouvraient ici et là. C'était là le domaine du froid et du vent, pourtant deux silhouettes mouvantes longeaient le royaume des glaces avec opiniâtreté, le capuchon baissé pour protéger leurs yeux de la réverbération, aveuglante à cette heure.

Le vent avait sculpté la glace en de multiples formes, en creux et en bosses, en failles et en falaises et la progression était lente et pénible. Malgré leurs capuches rabattues, les deux amis étaient aveuglés par l'éclat du soleil sur la glace. Leurs yeux les piquaient cruellement et, ce qui était pire, coulaient constamment, tant et si bien que leurs barbes étaient constellées de larmes gelées. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, donc trop tard pour décider que ça n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée de passer par là. Il ne restait plus qu'à avancer.

Thorin pestait en lui-même à cause du temps que tout cela leur prenait. A mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, il devenait plus évident qu'ils ne rejoindraient pas leur peuple avant la nuit. Sans doute aurait-il mieux fait de moins ruminer et de prendre garde à l'état du terrain devant lui, à moins que ses prunelles brûlées par la réverbération ne soient responsables, toujours est-il que Thorin fit soudain un faux pas et, aussitôt, il sentit le sol se dérober sous lui.

Dwalin bondit pour essayer de le retenir, trop tard. Déjà le prince dévalait la pente abrupte sur le dos, incapable de se retenir malgré ses efforts sur la surface lisse de la glace qui filait, filait, filait si loin qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout. Dwalin, lui, voyait pourtant une ligne sombre couper le glacier et il savait de quoi il s'agissait : l'une des multiples crevasses qui le parcouraient en tous sens.

\- Thorin ! s'époumona-t-il. Attention ! Le gouffre !

Thorin entendit mais que faire ? Il n'avait aucune prise sur la glace dont les reliefs n'étaient aucunement suffisants pour arrêter sa dégringolade. Alors, tant bien que mal, il dégaina sa dague et roula sur le côté pour l'enfoncer de toutes ces forces dans la croûte gelée. Il parvint à la percer et sentit sa course s'arrêter. Il était temps : la crevasse repérée par son ami n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Là-haut, Dwalin poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe.

Thorin remonta lentement, sa progression ressemblant davantage à de la reptation qu'à autre chose car il ne pouvait se tenir debout sur la pente glissante. Il dut utiliser sa dague tout du long pour se hisser et cela n'améliora pas son humeur ! Enfin, Dwalin qui était descendu aussi bas qu'il l'avait pu sans glisser à son tour lui tendit la main et les deux nains parvinrent à regagner des lieux moins dangereux.

\- Ça va ? demanda Dwalin.

Thorin éprouvait l'impression déplaisante que son dos était pris entre chaleur et glace. C'était fort désagréable. Lorsqu'il put se redresser, il sentit quelque chose couler le long de son échine et le frottement de ses vêtements lui arracha un grognement :

\- Tu es blessé ? s'inquiéta Dwalin.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai dû m'accrocher quelque part. Rien de sérieux, continuons.

\- Il faut trouver un endroit un peu plus abrité. Mieux vaudrait sans doute que je jette un coup d'œil.

Ils continuèrent donc à marcher mais, très vite, cela devint pour Thorin un supplice d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. La brûlure dans son dos s'accentuait sans cesse, c'était devenu plus que douloureux, quasiment invalidant. Il appréhendait chaque mouvement et avait cette impression atroce qu'on lui découpait le dos lamelle par lamelle. Il sentait ses vêtements coller à sa peau, pareils à ces plantes vénéneuses qui adhèrent au moindre contact et dont le venin dissout les tissus.

Il fallut pourtant deux bonnes heures encore aux nains pour enfin quitter le glacier et s'aventurer sur un terrain un peu moins hostile où il leur fut possible d'envisager une halte. Ils trouvèrent refuge entre des rochers et des parois escarpées où le vent soufflait moins fort.

Tout en grommelant, Thorin se débarrassa de son manteau, de sa tunique, de sa chemise. Non sans grincer des dents, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter son ami. Sa blessure devait être plus sérieuse qu'il voulait bien le dire. Il faisait très froid mais ce n'était pas là leur principal souci.

Dwalin siffla entre ses dents en voyant le dos nu de son ami : en dévalant sur la glace, Thorin s'était arraché la peau sur presque toute la surface comprise entre les omoplates et les reins. Le frottement de ses vêtements humides ensuite avait encore empiré la situation.

\- Accroché quelque part, hein ? marmonna Dwalin. Assieds-toi. Il faut faire quelque chose, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Pour une fois, Thorin ne discuta pas. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Dwalin et lui-même ne faisaient jamais de manières l'un avec l'autre. Ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps, avaient partagé trop d'aventures et étaient trop soudés pour cela. C'était l'immense avantage d'être seuls : avec Dwalin, Thorin pouvait oublier une part de ses responsabilités et retrouver sa complicité d'adolescent avec son plus vieil ami. C'était reposant. Il s'assit sur un rocher et son compagnon l'examina à nouveau, l'œil sombre.

\- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, dit-il finalement.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas si grave ? fit Thorin en essayant de se dévisser le cou pour voir quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était grave, j'ai dit que c'était moche à voir. Toute la peau est partie. Tu es bien arrangé !

\- Ah. C'est pour ça que ça brûle si fort. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écorché.

\- C'est le cas. Et ça va brûler encore plus, grogna Dwalin, sinistre, en fouillant dans leurs affaires.

Il finit par mettre la main sur une petite fiasque emplie d'alcool.

\- Désolé, fit-il. Tu vas le sentir passer, mais c'est nécessaire.

Il déboucha la fiole, revint se placer derrière son ami et ajouta :

\- Tu es prêt ?

Thorin fit un signe affirmatif.

\- Serre les dents, j'y vais.

Thorin eut beau serrer les dents, cela n'empêcha pas qu'un rugissement étouffé s'échappe de sa gorge lorsque l'alcool ruissela sur sa chair à vif.

\- N'en fais pas une soupe, maugréa Dwalin pour dire quelque chose. Tu survivras.

Son ami ne répondit que par quelques imprécations de son cru. Il avait toujours été plutôt imaginatif en ce domaine et Dwalin ricana.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, oui ?! vociféra Thorin.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

\- Vas-y, je te revaudrai ça, grinça le prince.

Dwalin banda étroitement le dos de son compagnon, de manière à éviter le frottement, puis Thorin put réenfiler ses vêtements. A présent, il lui semblait que l'on appliquait des cautères rougis contre son dos.

\- Tu es un piètre guérisseur, maugréa-t-il, à seule fin d'extérioriser sa mauvaise humeur.

Dwalin traduisit mentalement : " Ça me fait un mal de chien et je suis de mauvais poil". Comme par ailleurs il n'avait jamais eu la prétention d'être un guérisseur, bon ou mauvais, et sachant par ailleurs qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ces paroles pour un reproche personnel mais plutôt comme une parabole, il ne répondit rien. Il observait les alentours et il finit par remarquer :

\- On aurait autant passer la nuit ici. On est plutôt bien abrités. On ne retrouvera pas forcément un endroit comme celui-ci plus tard et de toute façon, on a encore beaucoup trop de chemin à faire pour pouvoir espérer retrouver les autres aujourd'hui.

Thorin hésita un peu car il aurait préféré continuer, mais il était vrai qu'il ne devait pas rester plus d'une heure de jour et que l'endroit était adéquat pour passer la nuit. De plus, il était bien abrité et son ami et lui seraient plus en sûreté ici qu'à déambuler dans la montagne, au risque d'avoir à nouveau maille à partir avec les gobelins que l'obscurité allait bientôt attirer hors de leurs trous. Par ailleurs, prendre un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement pas dormi depuis près de quarante-huit heures. Et à peine mangé. Pour cela malheureusement, il faudrait encore attendre car ils n'avaient tout simplement rien à se mettre sous la dent.

\- Je crois que je pourrais manger même un gobelin, grommela Dwalin, entre deux grondements caverneux de la part de son estomac.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de manger... répondit Thorin, tout aussi affamé que son ami.

Les deux nains s'installèrent de leur mieux pour la nuit. Ils n'osèrent pas faire de feu et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, sans pour autant oublier d'instaurer un tour de garde.

La nuit fut paisible. Nul agresseur ou danger ne se profila entre les rochers qui les abritaient du vent glacé des hauteurs et au matin, indépendamment du fait qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre l'estomac dans les talons, ils se sentaient revigorés d'avoir pu dormir. Le brouillard du matin opacifiait le monde et ils durent attendre qu'il ait commencé à se lever pour pouvoir se repérer, marchant d'un bon pas pour se réchauffer.

Ils ne rencontrèrent plus guère de difficultés ce jour-là et rejoignirent les leurs dans l'après-midi. Ils furent accueillis avec soulagement et furent eux-mêmes contents d'apprendre que tous leurs compagnons étaient revenus sains et saufs, y compris celui qui était sérieusement blessé et qui avaient reçu les soins nécessaires.

Pendant qu'ils se restauraient, Balin semblait nourrir des pensées moroses et, dès qu'ils eurent fini, il les prit à part, ainsi que Thrain :

\- J'ai peur que la suite de notre voyage ne se complique, dit-il. Ces montagnes grouillent de gobelins. Et à présent, ils savent que nous sommes là. Il serait étonnant qu'ils ne se manifestent pas très vite.

\- Nous sommes très nombreux, observa Thrain.

\- Eux aussi. Et parmi nous, tous ne sont pas en mesure de se battre.

Balin avait raison et la suite des événements le démonterait amplement, mais à part redoubler de prudence, les réfugiés ne pouvaient rien y faire dans l'immédiat.


	3. Je te retrouverai

L'échauffourée avait été rude. Très rude, même. Les gobelins, encore eux, étaient tombés sur l'avant-garde des nains juste après le coucher du soleil. L'effet de surprise avait joué en leur faveur. Ces êtres dégénérés harcelaient les voyageurs dès la nuit tombée, pareils aux moustiques dans les régions marécageuses, et il était difficile de protéger tout le monde : l'immense convoi formé par cette multitude de nains s'étirait interminablement le long des sentiers escarpés et souvent difficiles des Monts Brumeux. Cela rendait les manœuvres impossibles et il n'y avait ni abri pour se protéger ni mobilité envisageable. Thrain s'était efforcé de répartir les guerriers qui avaient survécu à l'attaque du dragon tout du long du convoi mais, du même coup, ils étaient en nombre très insuffisants. Il était impossible de savoir à l'avance d'où surgirait l'ennemi et à quel endroit de la colonne il frapperait.

Ce soir-là du reste, on ne les attendait pas si tôt, la nuit venant à peine de tomber, et les nains avaient été pris au dépourvu. En contrepartie, l'avant-garde constituée par la famille royale et ses proches était la mieux à même de riposter et de livrer bataille et les gobelins s'en étaient si vite aperçus qu'ils n'avaient pas tardé à refluer et à battre en retraite. Les nains les poursuivirent dans le noir, dans le but de les éloigner le plus possible des leurs. Or si l'idée était louable, la tactique était dangereuse et peut-être était-ce là l'erreur à ne pas commettre, car même si les nains sont à l'aise dans l'obscurité, ils ne peuvent sur ce point rivaliser avec les gobelins qui par ailleurs avaient l'avantage de connaître le terrain. Thrain et les siens avaient peut-être parcouru deux kilomètres en pourchassant leurs adversaires quand de nouvelles hordes jaillirent d'une faille dans les rochers pour se jeter sur eux. Un combat aussi bref que violent s'ensuivit.

\- En arrière ! cria Thrain en voyant des ombres difformes filer dans la nuit. Nous devons retourner et assurer la sécurité des nôtres !

La suite fut assez confuse. Les nains entreprirent en effet de retourner d'où ils venaient, sans cesser de combattre car ils étaient toujours environnés d'ennemis qui se jetaient sur eux en glapissant à qui mieux mieux. La section naine faiblissait et peut-être n'aurait-elle pas eu le dessus si soudain des renforts ne lui étaient arrivés : entre-temps, ceux qui n'avaient pas poursuivi l'ennemi avaient donné l'alerte et d'autres guerriers accouraient. Pour la seconde fois, les gobelins lâchèrent prises et disparurent dans les hauteurs en braillant des injures.

\- C'était peut-être une diversion, s'inquiéta Thrain. Retournons en vitesse, nous devons protéger les nôtres.

\- Où est Dwalin ?

La question de Balin pétrifia Thorin qui balaya rapidement les alentours du regard. La silhouette de Dwalin se reconnaissait aisément et il était malheureusement évident qu'il n'était pas à proximité. Ses compagnons eurent beau appeler, ils ne reçurent aucune réponse.

\- Il faut retourner en arrière, décida Thorin en esquissant un mouvement pour mettre ses paroles à exécution.

\- Non.

La main de son père se referma sur son bras. Thrain avait une estafilade au visage et sous la clarté incertaine de la lune, cela lui conférait une physionomie un peu étrange.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas retourner, dit-il.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son fils et ajouta :

\- Je regrette. Mais nous devons penser à notre peuple tout entier avant de nous soucier d'un seul nain. Je suis navré pour ton ami mais nous devons partir. Je suis prêt à admettre que nous éloigner des autres a été une erreur. N'en commettons pas une seconde.

Comme s'il avait voulu adoucir ses propos, il ajouta :

\- De toute façon, il est très certainement déjà mort.

Thorin ne répondit pas. Il avait l'impression que l'air s'était figé dans ses poumons mais en même temps, il vit s'éteindre, dans les yeux de Balin, la lueur d'espoir que ses propres paroles y avaient allumée. Il se détourna d'un geste mécanique et s'éloigna, les lèvres serrées, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux. Personne ne souffla mot, chacun se murant dans ses pensées. Au-delà de l'amitié qui liait Thorin à Dwalin, ce dernier était un guerrier redoutable et sa perte, surtout dans les circonstances présentes, était un coup dur pour l'ensemble des survivants d'Erebor. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leur camp du soir, Thorin s'éloigna, toujours sans prononcer un mot. Thrain soupira en le regardant partir mais ne fit pas mine de le suivre ou de le rappeler : il était déjà soulagé que son fils aîné n'ait pas protesté davantage. C'était même légèrement étonnant, connaissant son caractère ombrageux et son obstination. Mais Thorin, songeait son père, avait compris qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix. Il n'était pas du genre à supporter les consolations de quiconque, il valait donc mieux le laisser seul faire le deuil de son meilleur ami. Thrain soupira à nouveau et essuyant machinalement le sang qui maculait son visage.

\- Soignez les blessés et doublez les sentinelles, ordonna-t-il.

Puis il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'un des feux de camp, pour prendre un peu de repos. Evidemment, tout était de sa faute : il n'aurait jamais dû entraîner ses guerriers dans cette poursuite stupide. Il avait beau se dire que ce qui était fait était fait et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien changer, cette idée lui plombait le moral tout autant que le sentiment du chagrin éprouvé par son fils aîné. Quand bien même ce dernier ne le montrerait jamais. Thorin et lui-même avaient eu des années difficiles. Ils s'étaient parfois affrontés et Thrain subodorait que cette affaire n'allait pas arranger les choses. Ce faisant toutes ses réflexions tout en mâchant pensivement son maigre souper du soir, le prince d'Erebor commit cependant une seconde erreur : celle d'oublier un moment la loyauté innée de son peuple et surtout l'entêtement proverbial des nains en général et de Thorin en particulier !

Deux heures plus tard, quelque chose remua au milieu des migrants endormis. Une silhouette silencieuse rassembla quelques objets puis se dirigea en étouffant le bruit de ses pas vers la périphérie du camp. Dans le noir, Thorin distingua soudain une ombre solitaire, à l'écart des autres. Il s'en approcha.

\- Balin, dit-il tout bas.

Balin essuya-t-il furtivement ses yeux avant de se tourner vers lui ? C'était bien possible, mais son ami fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, ajouta le prince. Mais avant cela, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- De moi ?

\- Oui. Mais chut ! Pas de bruit. Et faisons vite. J'ai peu de temps.

Balin s'aperçut alors que son interlocuteur était armé jusqu'aux dents et qu'il portait à l'épaule un léger sac. Pas du tout l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à prendre quelques heures de repos et pas davantage celui d'un nain qui va seulement relever une sentinelle.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? demanda Balin.

\- Je vais chercher Dwalin, répondit Thorin très calmement. Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas mort. Pas lui.

\- Thorin... Tu n'as donc pas entendu ce qu'a dit ton père ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore sourd, que je sache, répondit calmement le prince. J'ai parfaitement entendu.

\- Il a défendu à quiconque de retourner là-bas.

Un imperceptible sourire joua un bref instant sur les lèvres de Thorin :

\- Je n'ai rien entendu de tel, dit-il. Thrain a fait son devoir en refusant de sacrifier plusieurs nains dans l'espoir d'en sauver un seul. C'est tout. Comme je n'ai pas répondu il n'a rien ajouté. _Si_ j'avais dit quelque chose, il m'aurait sans doute interdit de retourner, en effet. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas d'ordre. Les nôtres sont en sécurité, ou du moins ils le sont autant que des gens comme nous peuvent l'être. Et je vais chercher Dwalin. Seul.

Balin parut réfléchir un instant à toutes ces paroles puis hésiter entre rire et réprobation :

\- Toi alors…. émit-il seulement.

Il reprit son sérieux et ajouta :

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller seul. Je viens avec toi.

\- Non.

Thorin posa une main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami :

-Non, Balin. On a besoin de toi ici. Et un nain isolé fait moins de bruit et se cache plus facilement que deux. Tu restes. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire.

\- C'est du suicide ! Et si quelqu'un doit partir et braver les ordres, quoi que tu en dises, c'est moi. C'est mon frère, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Il est un frère pour moi aussi. Et il le ferait pour moi. Alors je me dois de le faire pour lui.

La voix de Balin manquait de conviction, pourtant il tenta un dernier argument :

\- Il le ferait pour toi, je le sais, mais lui n'est pas le prince héritier. Si tu devais ne pas revenir...

Thorin haussa légèrement les épaules :

\- J'ai un père, un frère et une sœur, rétorqua-t-il (comme quoi il y avait pensé avant de prendre sa décision). Quoi qu'il arrive, la lignée perdurera. Je ne suis pas indispensable. Toi par contre...

Une ombre passa sur son visage, ainsi que dans sa voix.

\- ... tu es le seul qui parvienne encore à raisonner Thror, soupira Thorin. On ne peut se passer de toi.

Balin voulut protester encore mais Thorin leva la main pour lui intimer le silence :

\- Balin, nous perdons du temps. Je n'ai que quelques heures. Hâtons-nous.

Un peu plus tard, après que Balin ait été fouiller dans ses affaires et soit revenu discrètement apporter quelque chose à son ami, ce dernier finit de boucler son harnachement et croisa à nouveau le regard de son vieil ami :

\- Je le retrouverai, Balin.

\- Comment vas-tu passer devant les sentinelles ?

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elles vont vouloir m'empêcher de passer ?

Non, bien sûr, pensa Balin, c'était idiot. Quel nain allait chercher à arrêter le fils aîné de Thrain ? Il aurait fallu pour cela que ce dernier, ou bien le roi Thror (bien que ce dernier paraisse presque toujours plongé dans un rêve intérieur, à présent), en ait donné l'ordre. Et Thorin s'était arrangé pour qu'ils ne pensent pas à le faire.

Prenant toujours garde à ne pas faire de bruit et à n'alerter personne, Thorin se dirigea alors vers la périphérie du camp.

\- Que Durin te protège, pria Balin en voyant la silhouette de son prince s'estomper dans la nuit. Qu'il vous protège tous les deux.

O0O

Les gobelins s'en étaient d'abord donné à cœur joie. Mais leur enthousiasme était assez vite retombé, car franchement, il n'y avait pas de plaisir avec ce gaillard. Taper sur Dwalin équivalait à peu près à taper sur un mur de briques. Il tombait éventuellement un peu de crépis, mais pour le reste, zéro ! Le nain n'avait pas desserré les dents et si quelques grognements lui avaient échappé, on ne pouvait dire avec certitude s'ils étaient de douleur ou de colère. Les lanières plombées lui avaient bien arraché un sursaut et une sorte de "groumppff !" vite étouffé, mais cela pouvait être dû à la surprise, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pu voir venir le premier coup. Pour le reste, nonobstant le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus ouvrir l'œil gauche et que le droit était enflé, il continuait à darder un regard noir sur ses tortionnaires. Aucun plaisir, on vous dit.

Les gobelins poussèrent, tirèrent, projetèrent alors leur prisonnier dans une sorte de cage très basse dans laquelle il ne pouvait même pas tenir assis, faite de larges barreaux taillés dans ce qui ressemblait fort à de l'os, bancale mais solide, posée à l'extrémité d'un piton souterrain, surplombant l'incoercible amas de passerelles, de feux, de semblants de constructions qui constituaient leur cité sous la montagne. Ils baragouinaient entre eux avec animation et Dwalin comprit l'essentiel : ces êtres repoussants, plus vils encore que les orcs (et ce n'était pas peu dire), étaient renommés pour leur capacité à fabriquer des machines de torture extrêmement efficaces. Mais pour l'heure on était en pleine nuit, le moment où ils sont le plus actifs et parcourent la montagne en quête de proies et de larcins. Ils auraient tout le temps, durant les heures du jour, les heures durant lesquelles ils se cachent sous la terre, pour s'occuper de leur prisonnier. Ils s'en allèrent en jacassant et Dwalin put souffler un peu. Il analysa la situation avec froideur et convint en lui-même qu'elle était autant dire désespérée. Il savait, évidemment, que Thorin ferait l'impossible pour le sauver. Oui, il le savait. Simplement, il n'était pas très sûr que l'impossible suffise. La seule chose dont il soit certain, c'était qu'il lui restait très peu de temps pour se tirer de là, s'il existait un moyen de le faire. Il ne resterait pas captif très longtemps, il le savait. Dès que le jour se lèverait, les gobelins se retrancheraient sous terre et n'auraient plus rien d'autre à faire que s'occuper de lui. Lorsque reviendrait le crépuscule, il serait mort, sans doute depuis plusieurs heures. S'il lui restait une chance, ce qui à cette heure s'avérait assez aléatoire, c'était de trouver quelque chose pour se sortir de là tout de suite. Après, il serait trop tard. Il entreprit donc de sonder les barreaux qui l'entouraient et à chercher une idée pour se tirer de la situation, pour le moins inconfortable, dans laquelle il se trouvait.

O0O

Thorin refit prudemment le chemin que les siens avaient parcouru en début de soirée à la suite des gobelins. Il avançait vite, en silence, tous ses sens aux aguets. Il repensait aux paroles de Balin : "si tu devais ne pas revenir..." et à la réponse qu'il lui avait faite. Certes, il se sentait des responsabilités envers son peuple. Toutefois il n'était pas roi, il était encore libre de disposer de sa propre vie. Un roi ne s'appartient pas. Ce n'était pas son cas. Non, Thorin ne regrettait pas sa décision. Il arriva à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rendus compte de la disparition de Dwalin. Il continua avec une prudence accrue mais il n'y avait plus rien par ici, ni corps de gobelins, ni corps de nains. Il poursuivit sa route et fut bientôt parvenu à l'endroit où de nouvelles hordes s'étaient jetées sur les siens.

\- Dwalin ? appela Thorin à voix basse car il devait certainement traîner encore des gobelins dans le secteur.

Seul le vent dans les hauteurs lui répondit. Mort ou vivant, son ami ne se trouvait pas ici.

Le prince examina les rochers alentours. Ces monstres avaient soudain paru jaillir de la roche. Il ne trouva rien. Si une porte menant sous la terre se trouvait par ici, elle était invisible à présent. Thorin savait, lui aussi, qu'il avait jusqu'au lever du jour, pas davantage, pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Si Dwalin était encore en vie, ce qu'il persistait à croire, il était en sursis et ce sursis s'achèverait avec la nuit. On sait comment agissent les gobelins !

\- Je dois trouver leur repaire.

Inutile de continuer à avancer au hasard, estima Thorin. Les Monts Brumeux étaient vastes et il n'avait pas grande chance, seul, de pouvoir trouver l'entrée du royaume souterrain. S'il n'était pas à même de découvrir ce qu'il cherchait par lui-même, il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout et faire en sorte que ce soit ses ennemis qui le trouvent. C'était risqué mais, dans l'urgence, c'était aussi la seule solution. Malgré tout, ce plan nécessitait de prendre quelques précautions avant d'être mis à exécution. Thorin s'affaira donc quelques instants dans le noir en réorganisant son équipement personnel puis il ramassa des lichens et des brindilles sous les maigres buissons qui poussaient alentour, choisit un endroit abrité du vent près d'énormes rochers, où le sol était quasiment plat, et alluma un petit feu. Il n'avait pas énormément de combustible sous la main mais ces quelques flammes dans la nuit noire, trouant l'obscurité d'un point lumineux, devaient se voir à des lieues à la ronde. Quitte ou double, pensa le nain en s'asseyant à même le sol près du foyer. Ils ne tarderont pas. Et là... ou bien ils me tueront ou bien ils me mèneront où je désire aller. C'est un risque à prendre. Mais connaissant la nature perverse et sadique des gobelins, il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'ils ne veuillent pas me tuer tout de suite.

L'attente commença. C'était pénible ! Les nerfs tendus et les oreilles aux aguets, Thorin, à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, commença à pester tout bas. Allons, allons ! Je suis là, dépêchez-vous un peu ! Les heures passent, la nuit court vers sa fin et mon temps s'épuise ! Un peu de nerfs !

En réalité il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps, même si cela lui parut long, comme toujours lorsqu'on est dans l'attente de quelque chose : durant la nuit, les pentes des Monts Brumeux grouillaient de monstres. Les gobelins surgirent brusquement, hideux avec leurs membres contrefaits, leurs corps difformes, leurs horribles têtes. Thorin se leva d'un bond et dégaina son épée : il devait donner le change, faire semblant de résister afin de ne pas les alerter. Ils étaient heureusement tellement nombreux que le pseudo combat fut très rapidement terminé. Thorin fut désarmé puis, poussé, pincé, cogné, il fut entraîné dans le noir, trébuchant régulièrement sur le sol inégal avec cette meute accrochée à lui comme des chiens aux flancs d'un cerf. Un mauvais moment à passer, impossible à éviter. L'important pour lui étant que son plan semble fonctionner. Il fit le dos rond sous l'averse de coups qui pleuvaient, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de nourrir des pensées particulièrement meurtrières à l'égard de ses agresseurs. Honnêtement, il avait hâte que ce passage prenne fin. Il dura un bon quart d'heure. Enfin, une lueur rougeâtre apparut dans les rochers. Elle émanait d'une étroite ouverture derrière laquelle un passage s'enfonçait dans le sol. L'un des gobelins poussa rudement Thorin dans le dos. Ce dernier bouillait intérieurement, sa patience très sérieusement émoussée. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il n'y avait plus à faire semblant, ouf ! Il était grand temps ! Il se retourna à demi et enfonça sauvagement son coude dans le plexus solaire de celui qui venait de le pousser. Le gobelin émit un son bizarre, entre le couinement du rat dont la queue est prise dans un piège et le bruit que fait une vessie qui se dégonfle. Thorin plia le genou et paracheva en lui lançant un coup de pied qui le projeta droit dans le ravin qui s'ouvrait à quelques pas. C'était peut-être mesquin, mais cela le soulagea. Evidemment, tous les autres lui tombèrent aussitôt dessus en piaillant de toutes leurs forces, griffant, mordant, frappant. Ils étaient une dizaine. A présent qu'il était dans la place, Thorin devait agir vite, avant qu'il y en ait cent, trois cent ou mille autour de lui ! Sa riposte fut d'autant plus vive qu'il se contenait depuis un bon moment. Sans se soucier des coups qui pleuvaient dru, il glissa ses doigts dans la poche intérieure de son manteau : ses ennemis ne l'avaient pas fouillé à fond en l'attaquant, ils lui avaient seulement retiré son épée, sa dague, les armes apparentes. Thorin se rejeta donc en arrière de tout son poids pour se mettre hors de portée et extirpa de sa cachette un objet de petite taille qu'il projeta violemment à terre en fermant étroitement les yeux. Une déflagration se produisit. Une flamme-éclair. La toute dernière que possédait encore Balin. Les gobelins sautèrent en arrière en hurlant, aveuglés. Ils sautèrent si bien que deux encore tombèrent dans le vide. Thorin, qui avait protégé ses yeux de la luminosité intense en fermant les paupières, se pencha et dégaina promptement les deux poignards cachés dans ses bottes. Deux autres de ses ennemis tombèrent. Vite, ramasser une épée sur le sol. Deux têtes volèrent. Profitant de ce que les derniers hurlaient à plein poumons, toujours aveuglés, le nain en vint vite à bout. Il prit alors quelques secondes pour souffler. Ensuite, il jeta les cadavres dans le vide après avoir récupéré ses propres armes et enfin, resté maître du terrain, se tourna vers les profondeurs de la montagne, qui rougeoyaient d'une lueur inquiétante.

\- Allons, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

L'épée à la main, il entreprit de suivre le plan incliné qui s'enfonçait sous la terre. Droit dans la gueule du warg, Thorin en avait bien conscience. Aussi espérait-il ardemment que son vieil ami était bien au bout de la piste !

O0O

Dwalin avait secoué chacun des barreaux qui l'emprisonnaient dans tous les sens sans le moindre résultat. Cela l'horripilait : comment une chose aussi bancale et mal fichue que la cage dans laquelle il se trouvait pouvait être aussi solide ? Cela dépassait l'entendement. La plupart des barreaux n'étaient même pas droits ! En revanche ils étaient épais et solidement fixés. Peut-être que si son épaule n'avait pas été si raide, à tel point qu'il pouvait à peine bouger le bras, et si elle ne lui avait pas fait un mal de chien, les choses auraient été différentes ? C'était arrivé pendant le combat dans la montagne ; il avait reçu sur l'omoplate un coup de massue qui lui avait ébranlé les os. Un second coup l'avait en partie assommé. Il n'avait pas réellement perdu conscience mais il était suffisamment sonné pour ne plus être en capacité de se battre. Ensuite eh bien ! Une masse grouillante et ricanante de gobelins l'avait traîné jusque là. Saletés de gobelins ! Quelle répugnante engeance. Dwalin pestait en silence contre cette épaule inutile et douloureuse, histoire d'entretenir sa mauvaise humeur. N'empêche, il se sentait vexé par son incapacité à se sortir de cette trappe. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il ait réellement l'espoir de s'échapper : même s'il parvenait à sortir de la cage, il lui faudrait trouver la sortie du royaume souterrain au milieu des gobelins et puis retrouver le camp des nains. Seul, de nuit et sans arme. Non, Ce genre de chose n'arrive que dans les histoires. Toutefois il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose et occupe son esprit. Et puis de toute façon, il n'est pas dans la nature des nains de renoncer. Même sans espoir. Tandis qu'il examinait la manière dont ses barreaux étaient fixés en se disant qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à faire de ce côté là, un tumulte inattendu attira son attention et lui fit lever la tête.

O0O

Thorin avait avancé dans le couloir souterrain aussi rapidement que possible. Il aurait sans doute couru s'il n'avait pas été forcé de prendre un minimum de précautions pour que son intrusion passe inaperçue -pour le moment- Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'aube. Lorsque le jour paraîtrait, les gobelins qui durant la nuit infestaient la montagne reviendraient à leur cité puante dont les portes redeviendraient invisibles, parce que parfaitement dissimulées. Il serait impossible alors de passer encore inaperçu. C'en serait fini de Dwalin, et de lui par la même occasion. Le prince enfila une galerie qui s'ouvrait sur sa gauche en priant pour ne pas se tromper de direction et déboucha bientôt dans une vaste caverne souterraine. Prudemment, il demeura quelques instants à la sortie du tunnel pour faire du regard le tour des lieux. Il venait d'arriver sur une sorte de plate-forme. Quelques torches étaient fixées aux parois et il repéra plusieurs ouvertures : apparemment, un certain nombre de galeries aboutissaient ici. Pour ce qu'il en voyait de là où il se trouvait, cette plate-forme surplombait une immense déclivité. On apercevait la lueur des feux et on entendait toutes sortes de bruits dans ce trou. C'était là sans doute que se tenaient la majorité des habitants de ces lieux souterrains. Puis le cœur du nain bondit dans sa poitrine et son regard s'éclaira : il venait d'apercevoir une cage grossière tout un bout d'une sorte d'éperon rocheux, à cent mètres de lui. Et dans cette cage, une silhouette familière. Ouf ! Il semblait qu'en effet, il avait eu de la chance. Au soulagement succéda aussitôt la contrariété : il avait trouvé celui qu'il venait chercher, d'accord. Ceci étant, plus exposée à tous les regards que cette fichue cage, ce n'était pas possible ! Il aurait presque eu autant envoyer un corbeau pour prévenir de son arrivée. Evidemment, du point de vue des gobelins, cela avait sans nul doute son utilité.

Thorin n'était pas arrivé si loin, il n'avait pas pris tant de risques pour renoncer au dernier moment. Il s'apprêtait donc à sortir à découvert lorsqu'il éprouva la sensation détestable que sa tête éclatait et que sa cervelle allait lui jaillir par les yeux. Un gobelin était arrivé silencieusement dans son dos et venait de le frapper par derrière. Avec quoi, Thorin ne le sut jamais. En tous les cas c'était très dur et il sentit son cuir chevelu se fendre et le sang gicler. Si les nains n'avaient pas les os aussi durs, son crâne aurait sans doute était fracassé par le coup. Aveuglé par son propre sang, il sauta de côté par pur réflexe, sans rien voir. Et bien lui en pris car du même coup la lame rouillée que brandissait son adversaire lui traversa le bras au lieu de s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Ce fut encore par réflexe que Thorin lança un coup de botte au hasard, sans résultat hélas. Il devait être tombé sur un rude gredin, car le gobelin évita le coup, se glissa à nouveau derrière son ennemi et le matraqua sauvagement dans les reins. La douleur irradia immédiatement, paralysant tous les mouvements de Thorin qui tomba à genoux.

\- J'ai échoué, pensa-t-il. Je suis fichu.

Au même instant, une main sale et calleuse l'empoigna par les cheveux.

\- Un nain ? fit une voix grinçante à son oreille. Je parie que tu venais pour l'autre ? Eh bien tu vas le rejoindre. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Et il frappa à nouveau sauvagement, cette fois en travers des côtes. Le nain s'effondra et son vainqueur se mit alors à appeler à grands cris, d'une voix aiguë et grinçante, réclamant de l'aide. On aurait pu penser que son adversaire étant hors de combat il n'avait plus besoin de personne. Pas plus courageux que ça cependant, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de traîner le nain tout seul jusqu'à la cage. Pour ce faire il devrait ranger ses armes et allez savoir si ce lascar n'allait pas avoir un dernier sursaut ? Les gobelins, comme les charognards, agissent en groupe. Il jeta un regard à Thorin couvert de sang et haletant douloureusement sur le sol, puis estima finalement qu'il n'était pas en mesure de se relever dans l'immédiat et qu'il pouvait prendre le risque de s'éloigner un peu. Il s'approcha donc du bord de la plate-forme en ronchonnant contre "tous ces fainéants" qui tardaient à venir l'aider.

Thorin sentait le sang couler sur son visage, sur sa nuque et sur son bras et tout alentours lui semblait déformé, mouvant, tout lui apparaissait à travers une brume rouge. Il lui restait cependant suffisamment de lucidité pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Le gobelin allait appeler les siens à la rescousse et tout serait fini. Il fit un effort prodigieux pour se remettre sur ses pieds, l'épée à la main, aiguillonné par le sentiment de l'urgence. Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui.

\- Bouge, bouge ! lui ordonna une voix impérieuse dans sa tête. Maintenant !

Il resserra ses doigts sur le pommeau de son épée et força son corps à se mouvoir, à se hâter. Il savait que le prochain affrontement serait décisif. Il n'avait plus la force de supporter un assaut, il faudrait l'emporter immédiatement ou périr. Il tituba plus qu'autre chose en direction de son adversaire et, à force de volonté, parvint à reprendre ses esprits. Il accéléra le pas et se jeta sur le gobelin à l'instant où ce dernier arrivait au bord du rocher, prêt à appeler. Thorin n'avait plus la force de porter un coup efficace et il devait absolument empêcher l'autre de donner de la voix. Il leva son bras armé et lui trancha la gorge. Le gobelin eut un spasme, son sang jaillit, puis il s'affaissa sur le sol en se tordant dans les affres de l'agonie.

\- Tu as ton compte, cette fois ! haleta le nain.

Enfin il tourna la tête vers la cage, au bout de son éperon rocheux. Tout ce remue-ménage avait attiré l'attention de Dwalin qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'impuissance à aider son ami.

\- Il faut filer d'ici, marmonna Thorin à voix haute.

Il commença à avancer vers la cage. La même voix que précédemment semblait lui marteler les tempes :

\- Dépêche-toi, plus vite, plus vite !

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il le vit : attiré peut-être par le bruit, un autre gobelin était apparu à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il jaugea la situation d'un regard, dégaina une sorte de couteau à la lame déchiquetée et se précipita soudain... vers la cage de Dwalin, dans l'intention apparente de le tuer. Emprisonné, ce dernier n'avait aucune chance. Une dernière fois, Thorin força son corps durement ébranlé à se mouvoir. Il prit sa course également, repoussa de toutes ses forces la douleur qui émanait de son dos, de ses côtes. Sans oublier la tête et le bras qui saignait toujours sous les vêtements déchirés. Le temps parut comme suspendu durant quelques instants. Thorin entendait sa propre respiration, pénible, haletante, il n'avait presque plus conscience du sol inégal sous ses pieds, même le décor s'estompait, devenait brillant, brumeux... Plus que cinq mètres. Plus que deux. Trop tard ! réalisa Thorin. Le gobelin l'avait précédé de peu mais suffisamment pour... Le nain se jeta en avant. Il sauta de toutes ses forces, se retourna dans le même mouvement, atterrit sur le dos (ses côtes et ses reins maltraités hurlèrent) et d'un ultime effort, levant son épée, parvint à éventrer son ennemi, dont le sang l'inonda. Il n'en était plus à ça près. Il s'écoula alors quelques secondes durant lesquelles il se demanda s'il allait parvenir à se lever une fois encore. Un voile noir semblait descendre devant ses yeux. La voix goguenarde de Dwalin l'aida à reprendre ses esprits :

\- Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce coup-là ailleurs qu'à l'entraînement. Oh, Thorin ? Tu es mort ou tu dors ?

Il n'était pas dans le caractère du guerrier de reconnaître qu'il était impressionné. Pourtant, il l'était. Il n'avait jamais douté de l'amitié que lui portait Thorin, ça non. Une amitié réciproque et de longue date, mais de là à ce qu'il vienne le chercher, seul, jusque dans le royaume des gobelins... Ça quand même, il ne s'y attendait pas. Ceci étant, son ami semblait avoir durement payé sa tentative.

\- Fichons le camp, haleta Thorin, à bout de forces, en se redressant avec peine. Bientôt il sera trop tard.

Il fit sauter le verrou d'un coup d'épée et son ami put enfin s'extraire de sa prison. Les deux nains se jaugèrent l'un l'autre du regard, estimant les dégâts subits. Il n'y eut ni remerciement, ni question, ni rien. Aucun commentaire sur les blessures de l'un ou celles de l'autre. Aucun ne demanda si ça allait bien. Tout cela était superflu entre eux. Ils se donnèrent seulement une brève accolade, à la manière des guerriers, chacun tendant le bras pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre et la serrer brièvement. Rien de plus. Puis, toujours sans parler, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Plus très frais ni l'un ni l'autre et clopinant plus qu'autre chose. Ils parvinrent ainsi à l'entrée de la grotte sans faire de nouvelle rencontre. Une chance, oui, mais une chance qui ne pouvait pas durer. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Il faut trouver un abri, souffla Thorin. Jusqu'au lever du jour.

\- Ouais.

Le prince n'était plus en état de se battre et il le savait. Dwalin n'était pas en très grande forme non plus, tout son corps lui faisait mal et il préférait éviter d'avoir à le faire. Oui, même lui ! Les deux compagnons entreprirent donc d'escalader les rochers dans l'espoir de trouver un surplomb en hauteur, où ils pourraient être tranquilles. Leurs ennemis ne les chercheraient probablement pas juste au-dessus de leur porte d'entrée ! C'était difficile, dans leurs états respectifs. Dwalin y voyait très mal et ne pouvait presque pas se servir de son bras droit. Thorin était presque plus mal en point que lui et se demandait même s'il n'avait pas une ou deux côtes cassées. Il passa quand même le premier, car lui du moins pouvait se servir de ses deux bras, même si l'un d'eux saignait encore. Il pensait pouvoir aider son ami au besoin mais il se trompait : escalader une falaise ne devrait pas se pratiquer de nuit, surtout quand on est gêné par plusieurs blessures, qu'on a mal partout et que le corps ne répond plus comme à l'ordinaire. Il se présenta soudain un passage assez difficile. Ce fut l'obstacle de trop. Une main qui manque sa prise, un pied qui dérape, les réflexes engourdis qui ne jouent plus à temps, et la chute est inévitable. L'un entraînant l'autre, les deux nains dégringolèrent le long de la paroi, rebondissant de rocher en rocher, terminant de s'arracher la peau et de mettre en lambeaux leurs vêtements. Ils atterrirent vingt mètres plus bas et ne bougèrent plus ni l'un ni l'autre, inanimés au pied de la falaise. On a beau avoir la tête dure, à force de recevoir des coups, ou du moins des chocs, le corps déclare forfait. Leur évanouissement cependant ne dut pas être très long, car lorsque Dwalin, le premier, reprit ses sens, il faisait toujours nuit. Le guerrier émergea de l'inconscience avec le sentiment aigu du danger. Toutes proches, des voix grassaillantes parvenaient à ses oreilles, même si celles-ci bourdonnaient encore.

\- Ils sont morts ?

\- Je crois.

Quelqu'un pinça le bras du nain qui n'attendit pas de bien voir et cogna dans le tas. Avec les armatures métalliques qui protégeaient et renforçaient ses mains, c'était toujours efficace. Un glapissement aigu retentit. Dwalin parvint à s'asseoir. Les gobelins étaient toujours là. Ils avaient reculé à cause de la riposte musclée du blessé mais ils campaient sur leurs positions, couards mais tenaces.

Dwalin avait vraiment du mal à distinguer ce qui l'entourait, il avait toujours un œil fermé à force de coups et ses paupières, de l'autre côté, étaient plus enflées encore qu'auparavant, rétrécissant d'autant son champ de vision. Allez vous battre sans y voir et avec un bras qui ne répond plus ! Avant toute chose, il fallait que Thorin revienne à lui. Dans son état, Dwalin ne se sentait pas capable de le protéger tout en livrant bataille. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et administra à son ami une paire de gifles à réveiller un mort. Le résultat fut immédiat : Thorin ouvrit des yeux vagues puis battit plusieurs fois des paupières.

\- Réveille-toi, grogna Dwalin. Dépêche. On a de la compagnie.

Le prince se dressa sur son séant et porta la main à son visage :

\- C'est toi qui m'a frappé ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu es malade ou quoi ? gronda Thorin, outré.

\- Ton Altesse m'excusera, mais le temps nous manque. Regarde.

Thorin lui jeta un regard noir mais le moment était mal choisi, il en convint lui-même en voyant leurs ennemis qui s'enhardissaient et se rapprochaient, leurs armes mal entretenues à la main.

\- Ils ne sont que six, marmonna-t-il.

En temps normal, six gobelins n'étaient pas pour faire peur aux deux guerriers nains. Mais là ils sentaient bien, l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils n'étaient plus en état. Un élan de rage souleva Thorin, lui permettant de puiser dans ses dernières forces : non ! Ils n'allaient pas échouer maintenant, si près du but ! Il se releva en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir tant son corps tout entier lui faisait mal et, les dents serrées, balaya les alentours du regard. Ses yeux fatigués accrochèrent un miroitement, il perçut le bruit que faisait l'eau en dégringolant de la montagne et il prit sa décision sur le champ : perdus pour perdus, ils ne laisseraient pas aux gobelins le plaisir de les achever.

\- Viens ! cria-t-il.

Il avait bien remarqué que Dwalin ne voyait plus très clair, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant arrangé comme il l'était. Il le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna.

\- Saute !

Ils se jetèrent dans le vide. La cascade bouillonnante qui tombait tout près de l'endroit où ils étaient tombés les avala. Poussant des cris aigus, les gobelins bondirent à leur tour et se penchèrent au-dessus du vide. L'eau paraissait bleue dans la nuit. Le bruit de la cascade n'avait pas varié, pas changé, son débit demeurait immuable et là en bas, quinze mètres plus bas, l'eau brillait avec des éclats de diamant sous les étoiles pâlissantes. Des nains il n'y avait plus aucune trace.

O0O

Ils avaient laissé le courant les entraîner, sachant qu'ils n'étaient plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, en état de lui résister. Garder la tête hors de l'eau et attendre. Dwalin qui ne pouvait plus se servir de son bras droit se maintenait à flot par la seule force de ses jambes et de son bras valide. L'eau glacée avait lavé leurs blessures et rafraîchi leurs esprits fatigués. Maintenant elle engourdissait leurs corps et même la douleur s'endormait. Ils se laissèrent aller au gré du torrent, jus-qu'au moment où le niveau baissa et où ils purent avoir pied. Alors ils se traînèrent, exténués, jusqu'à la rive sur laquelle ils s'affalèrent côte à côte. Transis, meurtris, mais bien en vie. Il se passa un certain temps. Ils ne parlaient pas, trop épuisés pour cela. Peut-être même sommeillèrent-ils par intermittence.

\- Regarde.

Dwalin désignait le ciel. Il faisait encore nuit mais les nuages d'un bleu profond commençaient à se colorer d'un rose soutenu. A l'est, bien que le soleil ne soit pas encore levé, un triangle de lumière éclatante était apparu, contre lequel les montagnes découpaient leurs silhouettes noires. Alentours, les cieux se paraient de diverses nuances de bleu, plus ou moins foncé.

\- Le jour va bientôt se lever.

\- On s'en est sorti.

Ils se regardèrent et firent un peu la grimace : ils s'en étaient sortis, oui, mais guère indemnes.

\- Tu as une sale tête, fit Thorin en regardant le visage enflé et sanguinolent de son ami.

\- La tienne ne vaut guère mieux, grogna Dwalin. Tu as une mine de déterré. En même temps, pour s'aventurer tout seul chez les gobelins il ne faut pas y tenir beaucoup, à sa tête.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et soudain ils se mirent à rire. Doucement tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux tentait de reprendre son sérieux, il pouffait de plus belle. Ils finirent par rire aux éclats. Ils rirent à se rendre malades. A en perdre la respiration. C'était si bon de se sentir vivant, après avoir frôlé la mort de si près ! C'était bon de sentir la chaleur revenir dans leurs membres gourds. C'était bon, surtout, de se sentir toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Durant un moment ils ressemblèrent à deux adolescents, éclopés mais ravis d'une bonne blague. Rire ne faisait pas de bien aux côtes de Thorin mais il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Pas plus que son ami. Au bout d'un moment, leur hilarité s'apaisa et il y eut un long moment de silence.

\- Je te dois une paire de gifles, fit enfin remarquer Thorin.

Dwalin lui lança un regard sombre et grogna :

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'on n'a pas fini d'en causer !

\- Tu m'as manqué de respect, rappela le prince.

Sa voix manquait de conviction. Cela n'empêcha pas Dwalin de ricaner tout en s'allongeant, les bras croisés sous la tête.

\- Toutes mes excuses ! persifla-t-il, sarcastique. La prochaine fois je te planterai là et je te laisserai aux bons soins des gobelins.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, assura Thorin, avant de se laisser tomber lui aussi sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans l'infini.

Ils regardèrent le ciel s'éclaircir de plus en plus et la lumière descendre lentement le long des parois des montagnes, sans plus parler. Leurs fausses disputes n'étaient que d'apparence et comme ils le savaient tous les deux, il n'y avait pas à épiloguer. Ils attendirent d'avoir repris quelques forces avant de se lever en grognant. L'eau froide avait engourdi la douleur, à présent elle se réveillait, chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Grommelant tout bas, ils s'orientèrent en se fiant aux sommets des montagnes puis se mirent en route pour rejoindre les leurs. Ils étaient tous deux de fer, bâtis à chaux et à sable, pourtant marcher leur fut très vite pénible. Ils avaient beaucoup puisé dans leurs ressources et, sans se concerter, ils multiplièrent les haltes à mesure que s'avançait la matinée. Ils étaient précisément assis sur deux rochers, soufflant un peu, quand Dwalin leva brusquement la tête :

\- Il y a du monde tout près. Ecoute.

On entendait des cailloux rouler sous des sabots, un murmure de voix. Sans aucun doute, il y avait plusieurs personnes tout près. Les deux nains posèrent leurs mains sur leurs épées, sans dégainer, s'assurant cependant qu'ils pouvaient le faire très rapidement, puis ils attendirent. Bientôt ils virent paraître un petit groupe à cheval : cinq individus qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement, qui eurent un petit temps d'arrêt en les apercevant avant de lever les bras au ciel en poussant des clameurs de joie. C'était des nains, menés par Balin, qui avaient décidé, avec l'approbation de Thrain, de faire une reconnaissance avec l'espoir, plutôt mince hélas, de trouver trace des deux disparus.

\- Vous êtes vivants ! s'écria Balin, au comble de la joie.

Thorin et Dwalin échangèrent un rapide clin d'œil qui les rajeunit tous les deux et à nouveau les reportèrent quelques décennies plus tôt.

\- Evidemment, répondirent-ils en chœur, avec une nonchalance parfaitement feinte.


End file.
